Arrangements for Royalty
by CoffeeBooks
Summary: When meeting a young girl at the Inoue estate the prince becomes intrigued, but has yet to learn her name. With little time left and problems of his own, he finds himself in more of a bind.
1. A Walk for a Princess

Regarding the inevitable outcome, I would never deem myself worthy to take my brothers place. It had already been a week and the thoughts of his memorial persisted to repeat inside my head. Completely rung out of tears I fixated my sore eyes towards the wondrous view furthest my window. The mountains were secluded in a way that turned me envious. Though even in the case of the breathtaking view I wasn't far off from the ground.

I omitted the crowd below for quite some time, not at all very interested in the ball about to take place. The first ladies from across the world came in their seemingly bright gowns to outshine their handsome husbands as singles mingled to their hearts content to find a good time. All invitations were respectfully posted in my honor, though I sought it to be nothing but a set-up. As a young girl I relished the idea of marriage and often speculated who would be the man to stand by my side.

In my grief I surveyed the suitors whom I would soon be introduced, watching as everyone fastened in small groups before entering the Kingdoms halls. I could easily recognize most gentlemen, though all but one I had not been so familiar.

I thoughtfully contemplated his name, keeping him in my sights when he excused himself from the rest.

He was handsome aside his particular scowl, making his way towards the garden. Dropping my hand to the table below me I became curious as to why he would take off before entering and decided that when introducing myself I would add that it was my property he was venturing.

Just then Tatsuki opened my bedroom doors, the closing sound causing a thundered echo.

"How are you feeling," She questioned quite concerned. Upon viewing me when I turned her, her eyes withheld sympathy and she rushed to my side. Her arms grabbing me in a tight hug only to whisper, "Oh, please feel better soon. Today is all about you, okay?" Her hands gripped mine tightly and she showed me a hopeful grin.

"Thank you, Tatsuki," I vocalized my gratitude, "But I will be fine."

I rose to meet her height when she gawked at me, "You look absolutely gorgeous. Do a spin."

As I followed her request she clapped excitement, making me join in on her fun. I felt proud to wear my new dress even though it was for such an occasion. The viridian radiance of it extended passed my feet to part in light layers. It was slimming but still had the festive ball gown look, topped of with silver jeweled earrings and a necklace to match.

"Tonight will be amazing! I'm so happy for you, Orihime."

Taking in her charm I recited, "I should see the guests now. I hope to see you down there, Tatsuki."

Hastening passed already open doors to the outdoor patio I came closer to the orchard. All signs of winter had faded and were now brightly altered amidst the forest. Small flowers bloomed in the new season as the trees breed thickened leaves.

I rested my palm against a garden wall, close enough to see his hand run through his feathered orange hair. The tall man rested near the manors stream with his blazer tossed over the marble bench next to him. His expression no longer claimed a scowl but a rather conflicted appearance. Witnessing him then I became afraid to approach, entranced by his weary aura.

He stood out against the ever changing world around him, remotely independent.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting, Kurosaki," A voice calling out from the woods had me spooked.

Another man with spiked black hair jaunted to join him when I realize I had been cowering behind a shrub. His arrival had me step back, figured either of them would spot me. Carefully made my way back to the party that was about to take place.

* * *

><p>All the guests had now filled the ballroom as classical music reveled beneath their voices. Nothing could pull me from my distant fog as all the noise seemed to blur together. I spent two long hours talking with visitors, old friends and avoiding men and their invitations to dance before I ran in to someone I was fond of.<p>

"Orihime," A soft voice resounded behind my shoulder, "Can I grab you a drink?"

Behind me stood Renji Abarai with his long red hair pulled back, wearing an elegant Italian black suit as he usually preferred.

"Renji," I gave him quick hug while he held a crooked grin.

"How's my girl," He mused still in my arms as he looked to me. I calmed myself and kept my hands on his shoulders when he pulled away to read my expression. His eyes holding subtle signs of guilt as his brows creased, "I am so sorry about Sora, Orihime."

Usually everyone had called Sora _King_, but Renji was too dear a friend for me to mind.

"Thank you, Renji," I forcefully conjured a smile, "My apologies that I was never able to see you during the funeral last week."

"That's quite alright," He gave me a reassuring look, "I just wish you well in this busy time."

"Princess Orihime, is it?"

Another voice cut in and we turned to see a girl about my own age. Her long pink hair held back in a stunning bun as she wore an all yellow dress with no jewelry besides the pearls resting nearest her collar bones.

Renji quickly noted she had only addressed me and rushed off, "I will go grab you that drink now."

Flashing back to the girl who seemed slightly shy as she gripped onto her glass, I curtsied, "I am indeed. You must be?"

"U-Oh," She returned a curtsy and gave me a cheerful smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Riruka Dokugamine."

"I've heard of such a princess," I spoke playfully, "Hopefully we could have tea sometime soon, Riruka? My brother told me lots about you."

"That's actually why I'm here, is to wish you well. Your brother had always hoped for me to meet you one day so I waited for the opportunity to introduce myself," She lifted her glass to me, "You have a wonderful home."

It was a real honor to see a face my brother had once befriended.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. I'll be sure to show you around sometime."

"Oh, that would be great," She looked about and checked the crowd while whispering, "I'm not necessarily from around here and I've never been to such an extravagant party before. I hardly know anyone so it's been a bit nerving to mingle."

"Oh, I can help you with that," I neared her side so she could get a better view of what I saw. She didn't take offense, only concentrated hard as to where I was pointing my finger, "Right over there, the girl with black hair is Rukia. She's the Kuchiki's runner up for Queen just like myself. Her brother older brother is the King."

"Oh," She grumbled and waited for me to say more, continuing to nod at my silly behavior.

"-That man with silver hair closest to her is Gin Ichimaru and his first lady, Matsumoto from Cambodia. Then over there-"

"Here you go," Renji surprised us both in our spying state as he held out my glass.

"Ah," I grabbed Renji's shoulder as he abruptly smiled in his scare, "This is Sir Renji Abarai from earlier. A dear friend of mine! Renji, this is Princess Riruka Dokugamine."

He handed me my glass of red wine and ignored his confusion to take Riruka's hand, giving her a light kiss, "Pleasure to meet you."

Used to the formal greeting the pink haired girl smiled, "Pleasures all mine."

My eyes flashed back and forth to see if there appeared to be a spark between them both. It seemed as though they were content with each other, but I was no expert. Raising my glass to my new friend and old to toast, I cheered, "Scole!" Riruka gave me an odd look so I decided to help her understand, "It means _'Cheers' _in Danish."

"My apologies, I don't know much Danish," She giggled, "Scole!"

We all took sips of our drinks before I offered to show Riruka around some more, of course dragging Renji along. She listened politely as I pointed out the King and Queen of Sweden, Shunsui and Nanao Kyoraku before Renji intervened again.

"I should get my friends for you two to meet, Orihime. I've been meaning to introduce you, only, I have no idea where they ran off to," Renji dragged on as he ran his eyes over the room, "I'll meet you ladies a little later, okay?"

"Yes, see you soon," I tossed him a smile which he returned before slipping off into the crowd.

And as he finally disappeared Riruka nudged me, "I think he's pretty good looking."

We both laughed, "He's too close a friend for me but I'm sure you guys could hit it off, Riruka!"

She bobbed her head as if we came to an understanding and took another sip of her drink. Her eyes watched the people dance with an approving smile before she turned back to me, "I want to thank you for showing me around, Miss Inoue."

"My pleasure. And please, call me, Orihime," I smirked with an impulsive wink, "You should also call Renji by his first name. It would be a great way to grab his attention."

I couldn't control my laughter as Riruka blushed slightly. She fiddled with her necklace and decided to change the subject, "We should really be searching for a suitor for you, Princess. After all it's been mentioned you need be courted."

I slowly changed my expression to one of dissent. "It's been very unexpected," I laid eyes on the circling liquid inside my glass as it tilted, "But I guess I don't mind meeting people."

Riruka sensed something was the matter and didn't pry, "That's the spirit, Orihime. I'm sure the man of your future will be one you will admire."

I pulled off a small smirk to show her I was never severely upset and that I appreciated her support; yet it re-sparked my earlier dismal attitude.

Looking around at the happy couples, I knew I would need time to gather my thoughts. Eagerly I pardoned myself before it became even more apparent, "You know, Riruka. I think I'm going to take some time and get some air if you don't mind? It's been a very busy day."

She waved her hand in front of her, her glass wobbling, "Oh, s-sure! Take your time."

After excusing myself I set my glass onto a nearby waiters tray and made my way to the balcony. Using shaky hands to fiddle with loose strands of hair escaping my bun. When passing visitors a few faces quickly glanced to me though I still managed to make my escape, noticing the doors to the terrace were already opened.

A cool brush of night air caressed my skin before I made my appearance beneath the moon. Only a few feet away the mysterious orange haired man from earlier, leaned over the terrace ledge in awe of the view.

I questioned his appearance to see if he was still claimed by his recent mood to see if it was now resolved. Judging how far away I was from the door I decided it was too late to turn back and worked up the courage to step forward, knowing he was aware of my presence.

Eyes flickered in my direction but his head never turned. I seemingly pretended as though I hadn't seen him and slipped my hands over the rail. After that he stopped his glances and fully turned to great me, his eyes questing mine before I gave in to turn.

"Are you not enjoying the party?"

I steadied my gaze on him, eyes betraying me as they fluttered.

"It's not really that," I desperately tried as a reply, "What about yourself?"

He was closer now, "It's a great party. I'm just not in that particular mood."

Deep brown eyes made me hesitate before they focused back towards the moon in an admiring fashion. I gained courage to speak then as he was faced away, "Yes, it is one of those nights."

His voice was kind aside his sudden invitation, "Would you like to take a walk?"

"I'd be happy to," I smiled at the surprise, carefully making my way to his side. He held his arms behind his back while I gathered mine in front of me and together parted the balcony. The light and noise of the gathering faded away gradually as I watched my foot work against the stone.

"It's an amazing place," He granted.

I giggled wondering if he knew it was my own, "Indeed it is," We curved onto the gardens path where the moon grew dimmed by the shadows of the trees and I figured I should be next to kill the silence, "What brought you here tonight?"

"A friend," His hands raked the back of his head, "He figured I needed some time to relax and get my mind off other things."

"Ah, and what sort of things?" I didn't want to intrude and he sensed that from my smile, soon gesturing to let me know he wasn't offended.

"Just small problems. What kingdom doesn't have them," He scoffed a laugh and I took his response as a means to push no further, understanding now that he was a royal himself. His voice became stern yet sarcastic, "What about yourself then? Is there a real reason as to why you came or were you forced like myself?"

I found it very comical, making my response sound as an epiphany to join his fun, "You know, I believe I've been forced just as you have."

"Well then the odds of us meeting I consider quite lucky," He replied kindly, "Its always nice to know there's someone who feels the same way."

We quit our giggles and gazed at each other.

For another hour we made small talk about weather and small events that had come to pass without spilling any crucial details about ourselves. I hadn't minded that he insisted keeping his identity secret seeing as how I wanted the same. I had grown to very much to enjoy the mans company to have it be ruined.

As we laughed I voluntarily urged us down another path, halting the moment as I gestured for him to follow. It didn't take long for him to clue in, and soon, we seemed to be running.

"Where are we going?"

I laughed, trying to keep my breath steady, "There's a nice escape place down this way."

I didn't need an explanation then because the view had explained it all.

At the other end of my kingdom was the ocean in which the moons reflection collided atop the water. Towering snow covered mountains outlined in white light submitted by the moon fenced the valley as settling waters calmed below. He seemed to marvel at its foreign diversity, comparing against the views he had grown attached to as a child.

Standing silently with the wind tossing his tangerine locks, he tranquilly agreed, "It really is quite the escape."

While wishing I made a good impression I spoke softly, "Hopefully now you can relax."

Turning to me he pealed off his blazer amidst the frigged wind, "Please take this. I wouldn't want to get _The Great Escape Artist_ sick."

He covered my shoulders with the fabric and for a split second I felt the heat of his hands. It had been the same suit blazer I saw draped over the stone bench earlier, giving off the slightest sent of musk that could easily send any girl to her knees.

I sniffled, "What about you. You're not cold?"

He shook his head and reached for his tie, "Actually, if you don't mind," Loosening it completely he exasperated, "It makes it easier to relax."

I giggled, walking over to the cliffs edge to stand near him. He seemed so gentle compared to the scowling man I saw earlier, content. Snapping me apart from my thoughts, all I could do was blink at his body enclosing my own as he addressed me, "Something wrong?"

"U-Oh no. I'm fine thank you," I gave him a shy smile but it hadn't been too convincing.

"You can tell me you know," He spoke dignified, finally taking a step back.

I investigated his figure, trying to understand his body language. Withholding an arcane expression I knew it couldn't do me any harm or give me away if I explained to him what had really been on my mind that night.

"To be honest I've been a little stressed," I tried yet failed at facing him, "You see my brother recently passed away."

He seemed to loose balance on the small ledge he was standing on when he looked to me. As if the trip never happened his eyes remained on me, "I'm so sorry," He waited for a response but I could only attempt to smile, "I know whats it's like to lose a loved one," My interest grew as he continued to console me, "My mother passed away not too long ago myself."

My palms engulfed the cuffs of his blazer to escape the breeze as I slumped closer to him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's alright. Just another thing we seem to be going through together," He concluded. I smiled knowing he was attempting to cheer me up, "Thank you, for showing me this place. I can tell you come here often?"

"Only when I can. It's quite the tourist spot," I breathed in the fresh air, "Well, I really should be getting back to the ball. I have a few people waiting. You can stay here if you like?"

Even though I hadn't been mingling earlier, I would still consider it to be the worst possible thing for a hostess to ignore her guests. Even, if I had wanted him not to know that I indeed was her.

Suddenly his arm was at my back and he faced me towards the estate. He flashed me a look of understanding and guided me as we walked up hill.

"It wouldn't be right for you to walk alone."

I could see the entrance doors of the estate from a far as we neared the road. It was that moment when I realized we had walked around the entire kingdom in our adventure.

As visitors came into view I suggested he quickly take back his jacket, noticing his neck tie was still loose.

"Here allow me," I adjusted the silken fabric while he studied my eyes until they met, "All set."

"Hey!"

I pulled my hands away quickly, frightened by the voice calling from a distance. I could tell it was Renji, knowing he would most likely make his way towards us if he saw me.

I took my leave in a panic as a means to avoid any embarrassment, "My most sincere apologies but I must go. Thank you, for sharing your time with me."

The poor man didn't need to be seen together with me, for everyone would assume the worst.

In my haste he was most confused but I couldn't wait for his reply. I ran for the woods trying to dodge Renji coming off the road. It was obvious he had seen one of us but I couldn't tell who. Trying my best to keep my dress together as I ran, I stumbled slightly only to see him straight across from me.

"-I've been looking for, for- Orihime?"

Renji panted with a priceless expression, leaning in as I appeared from the trail. I myself over knowing I had been caught.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Ah,Renji," I calmed myself down and relaxed my grip on my dress, putting on a dumbfounded grin, "I just went to get some air but I should really get back to Miss Riruka to say goodbye! Please excuse me!"

He raised an arm to stop me and I heard him scream my name as I ran, but refused to turn back.

Mister Kurosaki hadn't been far behind.


	2. Left Over Confusion

The girl with the auburn hair ran off without a trace, never staying long enough for me to say goodbye.

Trying my best to follow I halted when I found the road.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"Renji," I expired an ill sigh, knowing he was going to be furious, "What are you doing out here?"

Of course he had to yell, I couldn't blame him, "I should be asking you that! I've been looking for you all damn night!"

"Uh," I buried my palm into my hair, "Sorry, I just needed some time to think about everything."

"Look, I understand it is a big decision. But tonight was meant for you to forget that stuff," Renji groaned as he threw his hands in the air, "I had a few people I wanted you to meet but you just shot that right out the window! I mean it's pitch black out here so I don't know how the hell you expected me to find you!"

"Shut up, alright? I didn't feel like meeting people tonight anyways," I grumbled.

_I guess he never saw her._

"Fine, suit yourself. Not my business," He raised his hands in defense as he spoke, following me after I passed by him, "It's really late and I'm tired of running around after you, so our ride is ready to go."

I took one last look at the estate and wondered if I would be able to find her inside. She never hesitated to leave so it was possible she really had needed to return. We left for the carriage after deciding that the events from earlier were enough for one night.

On our ride to Renji's manor I started to wonder what her reasons for leaving could have been. It could of been a million things but on top of all my thoughts I concentrated on the most important of all. I failed to learn her name.

"Okay seriously, what the hell is wrong with you," Renji interrupted my thoughts, and began shaking his head, "You've been a mess ever since you got here."

"It's not that easy you know," I argued, stepping out of the carriage before him, "I don't really know if leaving behind my old life behind ideal. I know nothing about this place."

He scoffed, "Dumb ass, that's why you're here!"

"Watch the names, Renji," I warned, "Personally I don't care 'cause I love to aim them at you myself but someone might hear you and you would get in serious trouble."

I glanced at the driver as Renji spewed in frustration, "Ah! Just listen, alright? You just said you don't know if you like it here but all you've been doing since you got here is sulk! How are you going to know for sure if you don't meet people and look around?" He smacked the back of my head jutting me slightly forward.

"I said watch it, Renji!"

"Admit it, Mrs Kurosaki," He mocked me with a fake formal voice.

I sighed as he paced towards his front door,"Alright, I get it!"

"Good, because we have plans tomorrow," He turned to give me a sly grin.

"What?"

"The Inoue estate is having another get together. It's a luncheon this time," He fixed his tie while we hiked the stairs, "And since you haven't met my friend. Who knows? Maybe you'll hit if off."

"I hope this friend of yours is a woman," I remarked as the front doors opened and Renji's doorman Tessai took my coat while ignoring our behavior.

"Of course! It's like you never pay attention," Renji continued as the doorman raised an eyebrow, "And don't screw it up because she is one of my closest friends."

"Princess Inoue?"

The large man inquired and Renji nodded his head.

All three of us made our way down the hall when I had to ask, "How come you never said anything?"

"I was going to tonight but I couldn't find you," He reminded me again.

The statuesque man seemed to ponder her image, "A lovely girl."

"Yes, she is very pretty," Renji pointed to the door and gave Tessai a look to leave us to talk.

After the door shut I gave him a quick glare, "If she's so pretty then why are you tossing her over to me?"

"Well, I'm not like that with her. I did have a liking for her when we were kids," A long breath escaped him and his eyes went wide, "But her brother scared the crap out of me."

The idea made me laugh, "You serious?"

"Now I feel really so sorry for her. Since, like I'm sure you know, because of the Kings passing she has to get hitched," He fixed his shirt while hovering over the bar, "And unlike you she doesn't have the option. She has nobody there for her, so I'm going to try to get her the best damn guy out there," He poured himself some scotch and took a seat, "And if you don't like her, I'll look elsewhere." 

* * *

><p>Muddled beneath my white sheets on the edge on my bed, I dazed at the immense willow tree outside my current window. Despite the late night we had I actually slept well for once.<p>

Instantly Renji swept the door open, "I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready, okay?"

If it had been up to me I would have been in bed for another hour, but as Renji shut the door I rolled on my side to make my way out of bed.

Replacing my pair of night pants to khaki's after having a quick shower, I covered my chest with a new dress shirt. I took my time down the stairs as Renji waited for me in the hall wearing a similar outfit. The only difference was that he had been prepared with a jacket and padded gloves for our trip.

He squinted up at me once he noticed I was almost on the first floor, "You don't mind taking the horses up there, right? It wont take long. I just thought that you would get a better tour of the place."

I gave him my greatest scowl, "Fine."

"Oh, come on. My horses didn't give you that bad of a run last time," He chimed.

"No, they didn't. It was more you that annoyed me," I deadpanned truthfully, "No running ahead this time."

He agreed and we made our way back to the stables as we had the day before.

It wasn't long before the horse seemed to recognize me, nudging me before I attempted to saddle up. I was given extra boots along with a jacket, gloves and other needed things to withstand the dirt for our travel.

In order not to loose myself I remained close to the road, though Renji knew which way he was going continue and advanced further. We both were making our way towards the fields on his property. He was enjoying the ride completely as he moved outwards from the path several times.

I turned to give him a questionable stare, which he was close to missing, "Where will we keep the horses?"

"The stables! Of course we're allowed! It's no problem," His horse trotted passed mine as he gave it a kick.

In my efforts I decided to catch up this time, getting closer as we neared the corner.

After a bit of racing in the field we let our horses slow themselves since Renji had a quick idea to make a pit stop.

I was a bit worried as I looked at my watch, "Are you sure we wont be late?"

"Maybe a bit. Don't worry, we'll still make it in time," Renji caught his breath after jumping from the strapped saddle, "I just wanted you to see the ocean on this side. Besides, the horses are a bit exhausted."

Instead of leaving my horse I encouraged it to move closer towards the water.

"Beautiful."

I suddenly pictured the girl from the night before as I took in the view. The dress she wore, her face, and her smile all came back to me. The words she spoke to me still ringing in my ears as I stared at the water below.

I hoped it might be possible to see her again.

"-Might change your mind about leaving," Renji ended his statement making me realize I hadn't been listening.

I swallowed, "I'm sorry what?"

"I'm just saying that this is a great place to live," When I looked at Renji he appeared completely drained. Taking a quick swig from his canteen before he jumping back on to his horse, making himself comfortable on his saddle, "Well, let's go eat."

After finally arriving, taking off our gear and getting the horses set inside the stables, a black haired woman came to peak in on our set up. Her arms were crossed and the rims of her sleeves rolled up to show off her dirtied hands.

"You're a little late, Sir Renji."

"Ah! Miss Arisawa! Nice to see you," He smiled at her unexpected arrival and put some more of the saddle parts down on a nearby bench, "Where is Orihime?"

"I've been waiting for you men to show up so I'm not quite sure. Last time I saw her she was inside," The woman waited for me to finish before leaving with Renji, "A few people have left already but we still have visitors."

After Renji gave Tatsuki a warm thank you, he introduced me to the helper of the home. She was friendly, feisty and definitely not afraid to speak her mind, which was nice to some degree.

She accompanied us both towards the residence, shuffling us to the back patio where a few remainder guests conversed, only to leave to find her mistress.

Slightly distracted by all the faces I requested, "Renji, what does this Inoue girl look like?"

"Hm? Orihime," He joined me at one of the patio tables, positioning himself comfortably before responding, "Well, she's got these bright greyish blue eyes. Her hair is very long and brown, wait no, I would say it's more of an auburn."

The blood in my body solidified once I realized how stupid I had been. Not even once did I even considered that she could have been the Princess. Shamefully I held my head in my hands before hearing a well known mundane voice.

"Good morning, Gentlemen."

I dropped my hands to see a girl with recognizable short black hair, "Rukia?"

Renji cut in surprisingly, "Back again I see?"

She snickered towards him, "Why not? It's a gathering."

I was a bit baffled and curious to know how that happened, "You two know each other?"

Rukia waved a delicate wood and paper fan to cloak her face, "I met Renji at the ball last night. He was looking for you, you know."

Renji half nodded then glared at me so I changed the subject, "Is the King here as well?"

"No, last night was enough to tire him," She smiled to herself over the appearance of the King inside her mind, "He's been so busy lately."

Knowing that I might soon be stuck in a deep conversation I took a step back and tried to separate myself, "Pardon me but I was just about to go see someone."

"Non-sense," Renji jumped and frantically grabbed my shoulders to keep me from moving and put on a forced smile, "You two should catch up and I'll go grab her!"

Rukia watched us as we fought and I moved his arm off me, "Renji, can I talk to you for a moment?"

We excused ourselves from Rukia and told her to take a seat as we moved further off the patio. I made sure to drag him far so I could loudly scrutinize, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," He cocked his brow, "Rukia's a good friend of yours so why can't I grab my friend?"

"First off, I never expected Rukia to be here and I don't want to see her right now," Renji looked completely shocked so I answered the question that illuminated from him, "She's something from the past and I want to focus on the future right now, okay?"

He backed off, shrugging, "So?"

"Second, last night I ran into another woman," I revealed, then gestured to myself, "I enjoyed our time but our meeting had been cut short."

"What," He yelled, startling a nearby girl, "I thought-"

"Keep it down," I calmed him and waited for the right moment to speak, "She had auburn hair."

Visibly it slowly sunk in as his expression changed.

"No friggen' way," I shushed him once more, "Ah, man! Well forget what I said and go try to find her! I think it would be better for you too seek her out so you can get some alone time." He began to adjust his tie and dress shirt before trailing off, "You owe me one for talking to Rukia. Last time it was a bit awkward."

"Ya, ya," I pat him on the back with resemblance to a shove, "Just stall for me will ya?"

After he walked away I hunted for the back doors. Slowly slinking myself through the guests, I knew Tatsuki had been searching for the Princess herself this whole time, but she reappeared empty handed.

"Tatsuki," She looked at me with curious eye, trying to remember my face.

"Prince Kurosaki," She confirmed as she curtsied.

"That's okay, that's not necessary with me," I quickly tried to stop her and reminded her again, "Where's Miss Inoue?"

She coughed, looking a bit displeased, "She's busy talking with another gentleman at this moment. I ask that they have some time for themselves."

"Another gentlemen," I uttered. Tatsuki seemed to be analyzing my expression, "Please excuse me."

Regardless of what she told me I ran passed her to search the inside hall.

"Wait," She stomped her foot and began an echo as she called out, "Sir!"

I distinguished no persons in the bottom hall which made me quest the nearest set of stairs to the second floor. It occurred to me that they could be in any room even though I had already been trying my luck. Alluding the carpeted halls till a couple came into view, distant and well suited. They hadn't fully completed their conversation and yet the man suddenly turned to acknowledge me, quickly flashing a careless glance my way.

The girl he was with peaked over his shoulder to see what caught his attention as I walked towards them, clearly surprised to see me. Her auburn hair had proven my theory correct as I made my way to her.

The man bowed once I was close enough to hear, "I will meet with you soon, Princess."

"Yes," She stuttered, "Soon."

He passed me with one swift turn before quickly peering at me with his green eyes. Ignoring him, I focused my own on her. Perceiving that she had seemed as nervous as I, I managed to keep my breathing calm.

"You," Staring up at me she questioned, "How did you?-"

I laughed slightly, "Well Renji knows who you are apparently," Finally speaking her name I added, "Orihime."

She stole a quick gasp and let go of the loose strand of auburn hair that she had tightly tangled between her fingers. Quickly brushing passed me she spoke softly and sorrowful, "I asked Tatsuki for no visitors."

"I-I'm sorry," Her words had me thrown. It made me realize that I had possibly gone too far, "Should I leave?"

"No," She raised a frantic palm to reassure me, "I'm sorry, I don't mean it like that."

I was finally close enough to see the beautiful grey in her eyes that Renji had fondly mentioned when she gazed up at me. And as I searched them, something told me she was also close to tears, "Are you alright?"

She gripped her arms tightly, "I-I am fine. Though I really should-"

She went to turn to leave till I placed my hand on her small glove-covered wrist, and pleaded, "Please, don't go like last time."

"There you are!"

Mrs. Arisawa's crisp order from behind me made me let go, "Mr. Kurosaki, I have to ask you to leave."

Orihime looked at her in wonderment, "Tatsuki, it's quite alright!"

"No, it's not," She pointed at me, "You don't just fly passed people!"

"Tatsuki," Orihime begged.

I gave both of them an apologetic look even though it had taken a long time for Orihime to look to me.

"No, she's right. Pardon me for the interruption."

I backed away and stared at the floor, biting my lip in frustration as I realized I messed up my meeting with her yet again. Seems I easily forgot that the princess had been too overtaken by her role at this point. No matter where she goes there would always be a suitor waiting.

"How did it go?" Renji annoyingly yelled and pushed from the table to meet me. Gesturing to Rukia while we were still far enough away for her not to hear he whispered, "You're killing me here."

"It didn't go over too well," I couldn't look at him as I answered his question, "We should probably go."

He stared at me confused, "What! What did you do?"

As he yelled Rukia decided to re-greet me, bent between us while holding a curious expression, "Is everything alright, Ichigo?"

"Yes, everything's fine," I lied, "But I think I'm going to leave the party a little earlier than planned."

"What? No way," Renji threw an angry fit, "I rode all this way to be here for Orihime so I'm going to see her!"

"Fine by me," I spoke calmly and took a seat at the nearest table.

Renji towered over me before growling, "Fine."

After watching Renji storm off Rukia nervously chuckled before taking a seat next to me, "It appears to be one of those days, hm?"

I sighed as a response and lent my head back towards the blue sky.

"It is a very beautiful place I must say though," She continued, "Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Well Rukia, it's been," I paused to think of a good word, "Frustrating?"

"I see. Sorry," She thought out and suggested, "You know, you should go on a nice long walk to take your mind off things."

She made me think back to my long walk with the Auburn haired girl again.

Feeling completely pathetic and bothered by what happened, I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong. Envisioning the dark haired man from earlier, I promised myself that I would kick his ass if I found out it was him that made her cry.

"Yeah."

She played with her dress, "Is your father back in Karakura?"

"That man has been driving me crazy," I raised my hands to support the back of my head, "I don't really care where he is right about now."

She sat back slightly offended, "You take things too seriously. Just focus on the positive and I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

"Thanks Rukia."

When I complied she smiled, "Would Renji and possibly yourself like to come to dinner at our current residence tonight?"

I widened my eyes at the small table, wondering if it would really be a smart idea. Soon deciding against it, "If you don't mind, Rukia. I don't think I could accept another invitation to a dinner party."

Before I could see her expression she replied, "That's alright."

I still hadn't made my final decision and I was running out of time.


	3. Newsprint

Earlier in the morning Tatsuki woke me and helped me dress like usual.

She was asking questions about the party the night before so I felt obliged to answer as she helped me with my hair, hiding pins to keep the mass amount in place. The select two from my brother were bedded next to the tightly coiled mesh as we conversed.

I explained that since I met Riruka that night, I wanted Tatsuki to remind me to meet with her very soon for tea.

"Miss, did you only spend time with Riruka," Her voice turned stern, "You were supposed to be mingling."

I shifted slightly under her glare, "I couldn't accept any mans invitations to dance because I didn't like any of them, Tatsuki."

"Hm," She grumbled, "I suppose it's possible you might meet with someone you like today."

"Yeah," I began to wonder if the man by the name of Kurosaki would possibly arrive, "Um, Tatsuki?"

She stopped fiddling with the laces at the back of my gown, "Yes, too tight?"

I giggled, "No, its fine. I was just curious if you've ever heard of a man with the last name Kurosaki? Do you know anything about him?"

She started to pull on the laces again, "I'm positive there was a Kurosaki on the guest list," She pondered and forcefully swiped her hair from her face, "Yes, I believe It was Kurosaki Ichigo. Prince of Karakura, I'm sure."

_Ichigo_. For finally learning his name I gave a pleased sigh.

"That's extremely far off from here," I could not help becoming very curious about the man.

"It is indeed. Rumor has it that he's considering to settle down here yet," Her voice got louder in my ear as she stood to view her work behind me, "Did you meet him?"

"Yes," My hands joined onto my stomach as Tatsuki finished tightening up and I smiled when she came around to see me, "So far he's been the only man to make an impression."

She returned the smile, "That's great to hear Miss," Tatsuki was then interrupted by my tummy rumble, "Let's get you some breakfast, alright?" 

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra Schiffer was the mans name; I couldn't forget.<p>

For some time I'd been seeing him at parties of the most costly value. Holding himself up with the most class as his manor had been sustainably impeccable; known for good taste, posture and language. Earning admiration amongst woman seeing as how he had been a few years older as well as being compatible. And now I was being reacquainted.

It was Tatsuki who constantly begged for me to brave a conversation with the man after my brothers death, managing to make me believe he would be a good match for me.

"You must be Princess Inoue," He bowed, "I'm happy I finally get the honor of meeting the hostess."

Throughout our conversation he persuaded me in joining him for a more private talk during a tour. He never seemed forward or direct, always holding a composed expression, "It's a lovely place."

"Thank you," I clasped my hands together and twiddled my thumbs, "I've heard many amazing stories of your home. I'm sure it's quite beautiful."

People spoke of the Schiffer house to be one of the best architectural designs. Even though the man was of the same class, I couldn't help but feel that he was so much more admired than myself.

He gave a soft laugh, "Word gets around too easily."

I couldn't help but smile, swallowing as I forced myself to make more conversation, "How long do you wish to stay in town?"

"Not long," His posture changed as he rubbed his lower lip with his index finger, "I don't want to seem too forward, but I had been hoping to visit with you for some time. I hope we could see each other again soon?"

I smiled at his proposal, "Of course."

Just then I saw Ganju, standing solemnly behind Ulquiorra in the hall with a look that meant business.

He bowed after getting my attention, "Prince Inoue, may I please have a word?"

He passed me towards a near by room after Ulquiorra gave me a reassuring smile and waved me to follow.

I knew it was going to be something awful, finally gaining the courage to look up at him as I closed the door.

"What's the matter?"

"Princess," He moved closer to explain, raising his arms to hold my shoulders but then rethinking it. 

I tried to hold back my tears and confusion when Ganju left, forcing myself to hurry my departure from Ulquiorra. It was so hard not to cry even with him standing there. He could tell I looked quite upset, stating that it was his time to go home. When suddenly, during his goodbye he turned behind himself to stare at something. I couldn't fully see over his shoulder so in a curious and edgy state I moved to look past him to see Mister Kurosaki with a distinguished look on his face.

I could not believe he had found me or better yet, was even searching for me; But this wasn't the right time.

Ulquiorra left quickly for my privacy and I took a deep breath to calm myself in front of Mr. Kurosaki, "Y-You. How did you find me?"

He laughed, "Well, Renji knows who you are apparently, Orihime."

He spoke my name with such pride but I couldn't take much more. I was going to cry.

"I asked Tatsuki for no visitors," Thinking back, she did promise me I could be alone.

"I-I'm sorry. Should I leave?"

I started to panic, finding what I just said to be unbelievable.

"No," I tried to make him believe me with one look, "I'm sorry, I don't mean it like that."

I could tell he was sensing my grief as well once he asked gently, "Are you alright?"

I fought to get a grip on myself, "I-I am fine. Though I really should-"

I tried to leave but he carefully gripped my hand.

"Please, don't go like last time."

I felt as if I was hurting him but I didn't want him to see me like this.

"There you are!"

Mister Kurosaki released my hand once Tatsuki bellowed, "I have to ask you to leave."

"Tatsuki, it's quite alright!" I was so afraid to see his expression, slightly tainted with guilt.

She pointed at him, "No, it's not! You don't just fly passed people."

"Tatsuki," I cried at her for pushing too far.

"No, she's right," He gave in, "Pardon me for the interruption."

His words tore me apart.

I didn't honestly want him to leave like this but I couldn't stop him.

Tatsuki ran to me with a quick apology after he left.

"Ganju told me what's going on, Orihime," I couldn't remove myself from Tatsuki's hold as she held me, I sobbed uncontrollably. I could tell she was crying herself by how her voice broke when she tried to calm me down.

After a while it must have been quite the scene for Renji when he spotted us both on the floor.

I heard him gasp but I couldn't look at him yet, "My god, what is going on?"

Renji lent down and knelt with us on the floor.

"Orihime," His hand touched my shoulder as I refused to face him, calming myself in Tatsuki's grasp, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It is-It's," I failed to speak. I covered my mouth and tried to calm my breathing, "It's about Sora."

Renji waited calmly for me to finish, until I finally cried, "Sora had been murdered, Renji." 

* * *

><p>After the seemingly hellish night we had we rode our tormented bodies back to Renji's Bachelor pad. I was feeling oddly wounded after the earlier events, knowing there would be no way I would be able to stop thinking about the matter.<p>

Renji himself wasn't helping by spiking my curiosity, after refusing to tell me what happened after our reckless abandonment on the Inoue estate. His temper towards me had changed, his arms gripping on his reins fearfully facing straight forward with a certain determination in his eyes.

Though we had been hardly moving he was concentrated on riding while every now and again he would gaze at the clouds with this perturbed look.

"Please, just tell me what happened," It had been too much for me to keep watching him sigh and continue to ignore me, "Renji, I asked what's wrong with you? Are you mad at me?"

He stared point-blank in front of him, "It doesn't concern you. This is something that stays between the Inoue house."

"Renji, come on. I am just as concerned as you," He didn't budge, only keeping his perfect balance against the horses foot steps, "I don't want to sit idly by-,"

"-I am just worried," He suddenly mumbled and his hands loosened on the reins. He took a deep breath and looked about the woods as if anyone could be watching. It seems my words had made an impression on him since I knew he would understand, "There's been news over Sora's Autopsy."

"Autopsy?"

It seemed a bit odd for such news to finally arrive, though, it had only been a week.

"They had to," Renji said as if reading my thoughts, "He died so young."

"I'm sorry," I shared sympathy and condolences even though I had never known the man, "But what went wrong?"

Renji again hunted about the scenery, "Someone poisoned the King." I was slightly thrown off realizing that this had been more important information than I expected. "It is the fact he was murdered is what concerns me," My horse finally caught up with his own and he tilted his head back tiresomely to look at me, "Someone is responsible for what has been happening to the Princess. It could be anyone we know, anywhere, and even have access to inside of the estate by association. I just, don't know what to do."

Finally I understood why Renji was so worried, for my head began to fill with horrible questions, "What about the Princess? If someone's trying to kill off royals doesn't that mean she is in trouble? She can't honestly be left alone right now!"

He waved his hand, trying to gauge my tune, "Ganju has assigned body guards to take precaution."

"Ganju? Ganju Shiba," I repeated the name as to recall where I had heard it before, "That man works for the Kuchiki house. Why is he here?"

"I've already talked to Ganju. He claimed that he had be appointed by their Investigator Urahara Kisuke to tell her personally. Apparently that is why the Kuchiki's are in town, was because of the funeral. Mister Urahara did the testing because the Inoue house no longer has a doctor."

"What happened to their doctor?"

Uninterested and still deeply enclosed in his thoughts he uttered, "Hm? Oh, just retirement. It's all really confusing. I mean the next royal to take Sora's and Orihime's place for the crown is Sora's cousin, Yukio. He was absolutely fond of Sora! Like an older brother or an idol. I just don't know why some one would do this."

Before I knew it our deep conversation had brought us back to Renji's. The palace gleamed like a white beyond inside the forest of weeping willows in the setting sun. I would simply call it an early night even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

In her short time of knowing me she may not of considered me as anything even remotely close to a friend, yet she looked at me in a way that no other girl had. An acquaintance may be all I was in her crystal eyes, but I wanted more.

The night went by gravely slow as if I could count the was right in the line of fire and there was nothing I could do to defend her, dreading the fact that she was so close by yet so out of reach.

My eyes remained open under the impression that if I gave in to sleep I would wake to a frightful nightmare. Several times I went to the bathroom sink for water as my temperature dwindled along high. I told myself over and over that there was nothing to worry myself over until the clock struck one, when I finally opened my window and condemned myself to sleep.

Renji lingered downstairs inside his upscale kitchen with his breakfast, reading a column in the paper when I made my way to the table.

Eying a full plate a seat away from his own as I entered, Renji peered up at me from behind his paper, "I had Tessai make you something. I was just about to wake you up."

I gave him my thanks, keeping my sleep deprived state a secret and took a seat, grazing my fingers across the cool beige surface of the table as I admired my food.

Herb filled scrambled eggs with cheese, smoked ham along with pastry fogged my vision. I was only a few bites in when Renji scoffed, rising from his chair to toss the paper in my direction, "Get a load of that!"

I finished swallowing before I read the title, _'Princess becomes Queen?'. _Underneath the column title showed a snapped photo of yesterdays luncheon with the princess and the new dark haired suitor by her side, sneaking into the estate.

"I see."

Before I read further, Renji spoke for me with replete certainty, "Apparently, they spent all yesterday together. What a load of crap. I don't even believe it to tell you the truth."

"I do," I trifled my food as Renji gawked at me, "I saw them together before I left yesterday."

"Schiffer," Renji hummed as if reading his name over.

"Prince Schiffer," I repeated, "I've heard the name before but I've never met him."

"His kingdoms not far from here, but I guess he came to see her," Renji ran his teeth over his bottom lip and shook his head, "God, I don't believe this."

"Think he could have a hand on what's happening?" In my own sadistic way I wished it was true. It would make it easier to end things.

"I have no idea. I've heard so many great things about this guy that it would be out of character," He gave the paper an odd look while I scowled, starting on the ham on my plate when he interrupted, "You know, it's a good thing you guys weren't caught and put in the paper."

I choked on my food, "What, why?"

He pointed his dirtied fork at me, "Well it may upset Rukia, your father or maybe even your entire family if you hadn't told them."

"Gee thanks. Though I myself wouldn't of minded. Everyone can butt out of my business," I sighed and slightly changed the subject, "And you know it was very odd of my father to not mind me staying here."

"True. I was sure he put up a fight and say you had no choice," He mumbled quickly then gave me a cynical look, "And Ichigo, you're a prince. What do you expect?"

"Privacy," I spoke sincerely as I chewed my food, yet kept my scowl, "And you shouldn't call me by my first name without addressing me as prince."

"Quit being so harsh. Plus, I kind of did it in that sentence," He grinned, "And just so you know, Orihime let's me say her name all the time."

I stopped cutting with my fork and knife to look at him, "Really?"

"She's just that type of girl," He added rising from his seat and weighted his hand on my shoulder, "It's a shame this guy came into the picture."

I was starting to wonder just how much this new guy had meant to her now.

"I would say that I would like to attend another of her parties, but I don't know what to say to her after what happened. When we first met it was simply spontaneous."

While gripping his hands on a nearby chair for support, Renji chuckled, "It all makes sense now. You both popping out of the bush and missing out on the newsprint photos."

He continued to laugh but I just ignored it when soon after I was finished,Tessai arrived to take my plate.

Forcing the new information from my mind I started planning something spontaneous for the day, slapping the folded paper to Renji's chest, "Forget I said anything."


	4. Time for Drinks

I prepared the carriage before Ichigo woke and we set out during the afternoon.

The towns people wouldn't and shouldn't recognize a prince from far off Karakura, but we still took precautions. I had forced him wear nice but suitable clothes for our endeavor though his highlighted hair amongst others attracted attention on its own.

The small town was centered inside a large valley, where in the right spots, open views of surrounding mountains became visible. It withheld several barters, shops containing hand woven fabrics, metal work and plenty carving vendors with cheap rates.

During our visit I brought him towards the a tavern as that lifeless look plastered on his face persisted. Every now and then he skimmed his eyes across the roads but remained silent as it had been harder then we thought trying to keep our appearance subtle.

The men and especially women of the town continued eying our clothes so I forced Ichigo with a quick shove into the old tavern, Crimson Alehouse. I was familiar of the place, ever so often dropping by as the faces always seemed friendly.

"Whiskey?" Ichigo asked me, finally open his mouth as we took our seats, ignoring the commoners around us. I nodded and he called to the bartender, "Whiskey."

Laying my hat and gloves atop the bar, I made sure I had enough room for my elbows to rest against the old wooden surface. Surprised that Ichigo had actually seemed keen on drinking for once I scoffed, "What's got you so bent out of shape the past few days?"

"It's not just that," He paced himself, and waited for his drink to be handed to him in order to take his first shot, "I don't have much time till I have to go back."

The whiskey was thick and gave me that satisfying burn.

I began to wonder, "Can I ask why you were thinking about moving away from home originally?"

"Truth is I've always liked it here. If I remain in Karakura my father will give up the thrown as a means to get me married. If I were even ready for marriage, I still don't think I'm ready to assume the throne. I have the chance to pass the crown to my sisters of course but I don't wish to burden them at such a young age," Ichigo put on a horrible scowl, "This is all my fathers idea. The idea was to move here to find a bride while my father kept the crown to give me more time; It was a deal we made. And as much as I miss Karakura, if I go back I'll be forced to wed-"

"-in to the Kuchiki family," I had to interrupt. It had been brought up several times, "I know. I just didn't realize you didn't want to see Rukia."

"The man's crazy," He mumbled into his glass before another drink as if he didn't hear me at first, "It's not like that with me and her."

"Well, for my sake, I was thinking about inviting Orihime to my place tomorrow, along with a couple other people of course. I really want to talk to her about what has been happening lately," I shrugged it off after he never replied, observing his attitude with a blank expression. The stress was now completely stifling him.

Three drinks later the bartender cleaning our glasses who I distinguished was eying us the whole time, finally directed, "Where you two from?"

Ichigo grimaced, "Mind your own business, will ya?"

The bartender gave a mournful sigh about opening his mouth and left. Even the man next to us staring make me feel a little uneasy.

"Alright. No more drinks," I added finishing my last, noticing Ichigo slouch. I knew he had way more then myself, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't know," He slurred, "I-I don't even care a-anymore."

"Alright, that's enough liquor for you," I grabbed his next shot away to take it for myself when he pouted and knocked my gloves off the counter, "Quit it and get up!"

I pulled him off his chair after putting on my gloves and reached for my hat. It was hard to see him that way but I couldn't blame him for getting slammed.

We made our way to the end of the road where Tessai promised to meet us and I made Ichigo take a seat. Shutting his eyes in an attempt to sleep, I turned to find our ride when I recognized a carriage similar to our own.

"Hey, Ichigo," I harped, snapping in front of his face, "I'll be right back, got it? " After he gave me a wave I shuffled through the crowd to see who it was.

The older carriage driver perched in his authorized position noticed I was trying to get his attention and tossed his head to see me fully with his one available eye.

"Can I ask which house you've come from?"

"Sir Abarai," A woman's voice came from behind me. I recognized the small girl with long hair pink from the gathering nights ago.

"Princess Riruka?" I wasn't expecting her but I quickly remembered to bow, "How is it that you've ended up in town?"

"Just quickly picking something up for a friend," She giggled and gave me a shy smile, "I'm surprised I never saw you at the party last night."

I couldn't comprehend what she had just said, "I-I'm sorry?"

Her brows creased, "The ball at the Inoue estate last night."

"U-Uh," I suddenly felt a lump in my throat and pulled on my tie to relieve it, "I, Well. Next time, I'm sure."

She fiddled with her small hand bag and glanced up at me, "Yes, of course."

Suddenly it occurred to me, "Actually, tomorrow- I was thinking of having a small get together. Maybe if possible, you could accompany Orihime to my place? She'll know where to take you."

She tilted her position slightly, a smile forming on her lips as her eyes stationed a glance on the pebbled road, "That would be lovely, Renji."

I tipped my hat and she curtsied with a lovely smile, "Take care, Princess."

As I walked away two things became apparent. First, was that Orihime had curiously not sent me an invitation to a party I had no knowledge of. Second, was that Princess Riruka had actually just called me by my first name.

* * *

><p>"Sir, may I request that next time you give me at least a few days notice," Tessai remarked, standing fearfully inside the kitchen as several well dressed waiters and cooks fluttered past.<p>

A large table with sculpted ice, expensive cheese platters and champagne outlined the greeting area outside Renji's bachelor pad. The patio itself was large and confined by the amazing valley view and close running field. Everything appeared ready as people laughed, but I was yet to make an appearance.

"Tessai, we're fine. Let the caterers deal with everything," Renji argued while fixing his tie in the nearby mirror.

"It's amazing how you could pull off a proper procession. I mean I know your place is big enough but, well, it's still you we're talking about," I stationed myself in the hallway near the kitchen, watching the spectacle before me. I found myself hiding from the rest until Renji began to shove me towards the patio doors.

"Just get out there and mingle."

"Wait," I pushed back, "You didn't invite any Kuchiki's did you?"

"What? Are you afraid of her," He laughed at me and fixed his cufflinks, "You wont know till you get out there."

After another quick nudge I was out in the public eye once again to see quite a crowd on display.

It was just big enough for me to confuse faces but there was one I couldn't help notice. _Speak of the devil._

"Ichigo," Rukia beamed a smile , "Have you been enjoying your stay at Renji's place? It's nicely secluded."

I shrugged and put my hands inside my suit pockets. Cutting us short of an audience, I moved us further from the crowd, "It is nice I guess. What about you? Where has your family been staying?"

"We've been in touch with the Inoue house quite a bit recently so we've been staying in an establishment not too far off."

"That right," I uttered, watching the crowd, "I heard your family's investigator was appointed to the autopsy."

She backed away slightly baffled, "Where did you hear that?"

"Renji told me because he's well acquainted with her. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is true," She gave me a look of grief, "My brother says Sora was a good friend of his so he's been taking it a bit hard. Not to mention everyone's worried for the poor girl."

I nodded to agree about the worrying, "How are the guards working out for her?"

"We've had a fair amount of guards on watch throughout the night," She explained while gazing out at the other guests and seemed to hesitate when asserting, "Ichigo, I've been meaning to ask you. When will you come back to Karakura?"

"Well, a week maybe," I myself hadn't even really known, "What about you?"

"Me? I leave tomorrow," She seemed quite displeased with it, "We have no real reason to stay anymore so my brother should really be getting back."

Just as the awkward silence grew Renji emerged cut in and bowed to Rukia, "Nice to see you again. How are you today?"

Rukia laughed at his invasion, "Very well thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm great thanks. I just wanted to make sure everything's going well," I scowled at him while Rukia couldn't see, "Do you need any drinks?"

Rukia looked about the table to notice there was quite an assortment, "Oh yes please, that would be great! Ichigo?"

I placed my hand up to show it wasn't necessary and they both gawked at me, "No thanks, I'm well without."

"Alright. Hope you like champagne?" Renji made his leave after he got Rukia's approval.

"You know, I really like that man," Rukia giggled into her glove, "He really seems nice."

"He has his moments," I rolled my eyes.

"Cut him slack. I'm sure anyone submissive enough to take you in is worth his weight in gold," She fussed.

I smiled thoughtfully, remembering her need to argue. The looming of a near proposal had currently wrecked our friendship that I was beginning to forget what she was actually like.

We watched as couples drifted close by and I remembered that the one girl I had my heart set on seeing still hadn't arrived. Searching for auburn hair amongst the live conversationalists only to be detached.

"Um, please excuse me, Rukia. I hope to see you a little later."

I left her in my shadow, knowing that she completely understood as she waited to for her soon to arrive drink.

Returning inside only to escape through the front door, I searched for the Princess. I felt heavy with anticipation, trying to tame it but my effort forced my need to get away. Leaving for the side of Renji's estate I placed directly inside the core of a tulip dominated garden. The thoughts of the girl were suppressed in my memory, only, this time I hadn't been in the picture.

"Still deep in thought?"

She was settled on the ledge of the garden, eyes sparkling down at me as she held her dress up to keep from getting dirty. Her auburn hair had been neatly pulled away from her face like before, her arms bare while her ears and neck had been decorated with gems.

Waiting tentatively for a reply I realized I was helpless against answering, just trying to focus on her features.

"I came to apologize for what happened the last time we met. I hope you can forgive me." Her eyebrows rose to finalize a perplexed look.

I stopped to rearrange my thoughts and made my way up to her, "You don't need to apologize for anything. I understand."

"Thank you," She responded daintily, "Would you, mind taking another walk?"

She seemed troubled so I forced some pressure on my neck and hiked to her side.

I couldn't refuse, "Of course."

For the first time I explored the gardens and far off pond as part of my current residence. We started light talk while furthering our adventure across a wooden modeled bridge. Enjoying the sight of water below, she pulled herself to the rail and watched a tiny fish revel beneath the glassy surface.

"I take it that you now understand what happened to my brother," Her hands graced the wood while she construed.

"I had been informed, and I'm very sorry," Before I could say much else she began with something new.

"There has been another death," It caught me off guard, "A man by the name of Sosuke Aizen had been found yesterday with the same threat of poison to his body. I have, never personally met the man, but the deaths are too scarcely similar to ignore."

I rested on the ledge beside her, "Who did this man Aizen work for?"

"He worked for the Schiffer house, a resident of Ulquiorra's," She sighed calmly. The mention of the mans name caused a pain in my stomach I chose to ignore. Closing her eyes she kept her still figure, "I'm so confused as to what's going on."

At the sight of her pain I unintentionally moved closer, "I honestly believe it would be in your best interest to explain this to Renji. I'm actually a hundred percent positive that it's the reason why he had this party today, was to talk with you."

She finally fluttered her ocean eyes to me trying to decipher my expression, "You think I should?"

"With him living nearest you I'm sure he could be some assistance. Please except my help as well, Princess."

She looked away shyly, "Thank you."

The sight of her uncovered shoulders closing in order to protect herself from her troubles, made me realize that she was alone, "Did someone accompany you here?"

"I came with Miss Riruka as well as a few guards," As if eager she explained, "Though I requested my privacy with you.'

Her eyes never left my own as I sought meaning, enthralled in a trance. My actions were impossible to subdue seeing as how her eyes displayed the very interest of want and curiosity as my own. But our intentions never played.

Shyly she turned away fiddling with her lips, "I should head back to them before they search on their own."

"I won't get in the way," I smiled.

She hesitated with her smile, her eyes focused before her thoughtfully, "I appreciate your concerns for me."

When she turned to leave I realized that I was throwing my time away that I had with her.

"Is there a chance I could see you tonight?"

"If only. I have inquiries I have to attend to," She gave me a hopeful smile regardless. I found myself unable to respond as my eyes lingered on her figure, appearing to rethink her response, "Well, if you don't mind it being very late. I could meet you after nine? Our escape place?"

I couldn't keep from smiling, "I'll be there."


	5. One Reason

She never showed up.

As early morning came I prepared my bags and wrote a very dignified letter to the man that lent me shelter during my stay. Renji was asleep at such an early hour so it provoked me to keep my distance. My things were loaded on to my provided car the minute I was able as I continued to worry. Looking through its wide open windows I knew deep down that I would always love Denmark but I had to leave.

My mind was made up after spotting a summons on my night stand. My father wished for my return since he was informed I had no such luck in finding a bride, and I beginning to believe it. Leaving behind the one reason I had to stay,for that _reason_ was now another mans.

Her missing attendance had me rethinking things over to the point of insanity. I had no way to speak with her and I knew too little. I was very worried but I kept telling myself that she had the entire kingdom keeping her on watch so she should of been there. What I did know was where she was late that night. I was certain she was with him.

Kaien accompanied me to the train station and helped me with my luggage after pulling them from our baggage cart. A few people I knew from Karakura came to assist with my travels but I never conversed or listen to what they had to say. Waiting deep in thought as they fought to get things with my ticket organized when soon after, the heat of the engine steamed into the crowd as the sound of my name being called echoed through the mist.

"Wait!"

Amongst the line of waiting people I was in a rush yet still turned to see Renji running towards me, his arms waving as a means to get my attention. He could hardly speak due to lack of air but I was beginning to loose my patience. It was a little late for a goodbye and I was supposed to be there first on board.

"Renji? What are you doing here," As he remained bent over, I crouched to rest my carry on on the dirtied floor. Not only had he been exhausted, he was greatly shaken, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's Orihime. You have t-to stay," His knees buckled as he begged, nearly collapsing as his hands trembled, "No one can find her! She's missing!"

* * *

><p>I closed my window to hide the black of night, rethinking things over in the carriage light that swayed against propelling wheels. Carefully I removed my hair clips only to re-adjust them in my nervous thoughts. I wanted to see Mister Kurosaki in hopes that he would forgive my impeding behavior. There was no telling in what he truly thought of me but I was restless to find out. The few days I spent at the Schiffer house had made me realize how fast everything was becoming serious.<p>

I was getting used to the rattled drive until the carriage came to a slow hault. Nervously I waited for the driver to correct the issues as time passed and urged myself to think possitive since I was in such a terrible position. Time passed and I gripped my cold hands feeling greatly uncomfortable as I could feel a deep thumping inside my chest.

Giving in to my nervous reflexes I attempted to courageously unlock the curved door, fixating my eyes in the dark. In a time like this with no notification I knew there was a problem for certain. Carefully stepping from the side bar I neared the lantern glow, regretting the decision to be in heels as I slipped them off and discretely analyzed the scene.

The old lantern shone over the empty drivers seat and I drew a breath back, terrified. I tried my hardest to control my breathing inside the black, till my wary eyes fell onto a shifting image on the other side of the carriage.

"Hey!"

I began to run, the dirt below abused my feet as I sprinted. Not moving fast enough, a hand coasted my arm.

I tried to inch myself away but the hand gripped my arm and I felt myself breakdown to a stop as tumbled next to him across the dirt. The stringent man gripped my hair till another came, turning me so they couldn't be seen.

"Let go," I clamped my eyes shut in my struggle, my voice fainted by panic.

It was then that I was forced to be blindfolded as inadmissible arms held me, a hand cupping my mouth to keep me quiet.

One mans voice badgered the order amidst the dark, "Put her in the wagon."

* * *

><p>My feet faltered the steps in my rage as I sought out the man who caused this.<p>

The eventful party that took place around me as people busied themselves with discussion should have been canceled. Harboring in the crowd I waited away from Renji inside the stately ballroom. Detaching myself from all well dressed guests I wall-flowered my way to every nearby hall. Out of all the faces I couldn't catch the one I wanted to see; to ruin.

He had been shuffling away from the party when I finally found him alone, which to me meant it was perfect timing. Approaching the host in his off state he turned to notice me. His eyes widened under his black shabby hair at my presence, facing me firmly.

"Alright! Where is she?"

He eyed me, recalling the last time we met and spewed, "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"I said, where is she," I grit my teeth at his calm behavior, "I know you're a part of this!"

"If you mean the princess, I know about as much as you," His eyes dreary as they wandered from me, "She left here before it happened."

Gripping his tailored suit by its rims I propelled him to the wall, "Then why didn't you go _with_ her?"

He became insulted and presented in a direct tone, "She's my fiance and none of your concern."

The heat in my chest whirled stronger as he looked at me with hostility. My jaw shifted slightly as I forced more weight into my knuckles, "She doesn't belong to you."

"Ichi-," Renji cussed in his quick efforts to stop further action, "What the hell are you doing?"

Ulquiorra's eyes never left mine. He never moved, "Why is this any of your concern?"

I gave him a furious scowl and my cockiest response, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Come on, get off him," Renji begged in the background and I dropped my hands. His voice turning nervous because of a nearby guard.

"Are you really that shameful of a man, Mister Kurosaki? To be after an already engaged woman," With that he shoved passed me and trailed towards the ballroom. With my eyes still stuck on him I came to realize exactly what he meant, "If I see the two of you on my property again, I'll have you arrested. Prince or not."

"Damn it, you're a real genius," Renji shook his head furiously as he stalked off, "Now we can't ask him questions!"

I threw my hands into the air, "As if he would really tell us anything! He obviously has a hand in this-"

"We can't just assume that! We don't know the man," In a hurry we abandoned the ball before a charge could be written against us, "Chad's expecting us lets hurry."

"Chad?"

We met with Kaien back inside our car and traveled towards town as Renji supplied composed directions. I noticed the town was damp from earlier downpour causing all roads to flood with rain. Nearing lower ground the thin fog got thicker and I turned from my pointless view to see Kaien eying me in the rear view mirror, "Sir, you didn't do anything rash I hope?"

Knowing how things usually panned out in my anger Kaien was willing to make a quick assumption.

"Phft," Renji blurted.

I unfolded my arms, "Shut the hell up!" I would have smacked him fully if the damn seat wasn't in the way.

"Again, Sir," Kaien sighed and Renji let out a small huff of a laugh.

Renji directed his chuckle towards Kaien as if I wasn't sitting next to him, "He's just a little burst of furry, isn't he?"

Feeling like a child in tantrum I retorted, "That's Prince to you!"

"Oh my apologies, _Prince_ furry," Renji corrected himself, "I think I'm going to call you that now."

Smacking the dashboard in a quick frantic laugh Renji caught Kaien stare in the mirror.

"Wise ass. That's not even funny," I grumbled and scolded the view outside my window, "And pay attention to the road Kaien. We're in a rush here."

The car jerked as Renji pulled himself from the front of car to directly face me and screamed, startling Kaien's focus, "Says the jerk who dragged us to the Schiffer estate, got us in trouble and solved nothing only to waste time!"

The vein in my forehead popped, "Why you-"

Kaien reconstructed his manor and focus on the road, demanding, "That is enough! Shut up and focus!"

After an annoying remorseful drive we finally made it to the closed off housing boxed by crowding trees. It was bigger than I thought it would be. For just a house it seemed enormous, and despite its distance it was a well used road by the town folk.

We trekked towards a wide door before Renji knocked with unusual persistence, "Chad, it's Renji! Open up!"

Watching and waiting I couldn't help but open my mouth, "Why's this place so big?"

Shuffling myself closer to the door as Renji gawked at me, the door creaked open.

A tall tanned man the size of a tank, answered with a carefully and well kept together, "Hey."

He peered down at us through his chestnut waved curls and moved politely to make room. I scanned in a curious fashion, noticing the room to be a work space, an office.

"Your highness," Renji firmly stated in public, "This is Chad Yasutora, a blacksmith of the valley as well as runs this hostel," Renji then swayed his arm gesturing towards me, "Mr. Yasutora, this is Prince Kurosaki of Karakura, the man I informed you about earlier."_  
><em>  
>With Chads eyes staring at me in uncertainty I stopped him before he replied, "Please, skip the formalities. I don't mind."<p>

Kaien glared at me a bit disappointed as to how I insisted on telling everyone that, but I didn't want the man to bow for no apparent reason only to feel uncomfortable. After all, we were asking him for a favor.

"We came to talk to you about the missing Princess," Renji stood stern in front of 's desk.

"The princess," The mans eyes glazed over in an upset manor, "It's already all over the papers."

"She's about 5"8 with blue, almost grey eyes. Has auburn hair and should have currently been well dressed," He moved behind his desk to take a seat with his brows furrowed in deep concentration, "Have you seen her? I mean there aren't many girls at all with that same hair colour, Mr. Yasutora."

He rose his head and slightly widened his eyes at Renji, "You know, there were a few men waiting around just outside yesterday. A girl with hair that colour sat with them but she stayed inside their wagon. I couldn't really see her face. Not to mention I wasn't paying attention to their affairs so I never lingered to find out."

"Men," I became curious on our new lead, "Do you remember what they look like?"

"Well. One guy was kinda hidden by the wagon, the other was out fixing his horses reins. They were just making a pit stop I guess," He recalled slowly, "I got a pretty good look at one though. He seemed like a young fellow, very short black hair."

* * *

><p>"Princess Inoue," A sudden voice announced passed my blind fold, "My name is Shishigawara. I've been order to kill you." Grief stricken I waited for the voice to continue as I tried to find the direction it came from, wriggling my tied together feet. It was impossible to make much more noise then I was as I hummed through the cloth placed in my mouth. "Please calm down and just listen! If you stay quiet I promise to remove the gag."<p>

I forced myself to take a deep breath and sat still to await for him to pull it down.

"I've abandoned my orders, to keep you in town," He attempted his speech again, "All you must do is except your proposal and sign the papers."

My body burned in my distress, my wrists soar from tight restraining rope when my gag was suddenly pulled beneath my chin.

"What are you talking about," I cried my requests towards the faceless voice, "Why is my marriage even relevant to a man like you?"

Unable to make out an expression I could only hear him sigh.

He sounded slightly unsure, "It will do you no good to ask questions, Princess."

"What-" I began struggling, "Are you talking about?"

I could feel hands gripping my shoulders, "I'm only trying to help you!"

Slightly failing to keep calm, my voice quaked, "Can- Can you _at least_ take this blindfold off?"

The man sighed again, indecisive on his answer.

"As long as you promise me that we're in this together and that you won't tell a soul who I am! I should be able to trust a princess such as yourself, right?" His voice became lighter to get an answer from me, "I gave you my name already, so I trust for you not to pull anything on me."

"Alright," I spoke full of determination and gave a quick nod.

"Damn it, I hope I don't regret this," He slurred under his breath.

Warm fingers met with my forehead to bend around the sullied cloth, pulling it down in one quick tug. I wiggled my nose to relieve the sensation of his pull and bravely looked up to see a man, slightly taller than myself. His head was shaven short while his facial details gave off a what's-wrong-with-you glare as he held some very appetizing bread towards me.

"Happy now," He voice turned hostile before I blinked at him speechless, making him slightly curious, "What?"

"I-I'm just confused," I lowered my glance to a nearly burnt out candle, "Why are _you_ interested in who I am married to?"

He seemed to take offense, "You may be pretty, Princess, but it ain't me who's after you."

I sat back and my mouth popped open as he stood. Wiping his chin harshly with nervous hands, he appeared indecisive.

I peered at what seemed to be his harmless nature, "Then who is?"

"I can't tell you that, Princess."

"Alright then," It made me quite frustrated that he kept refusing, "Tell me why you're letting me go."

"I just don't have it in me to attack a woman, never mind a Princess," He rubbed his neck, slightly embarrased, "So I need to find a way to do this without getting myself in trouble as well."

"Well," I paused, "Thank you."

"Please no speaking. I need to decide this for myself. If you want to be helpful, keep quiet," His eyes then shut forcefully as he appeared even more embarrassed. He was at war with himself as I watched patiently, finding his behavior almost comical. 

* * *

><p>After examining the three of us she mumbled to herself, "The entire towns looking for her and-."<p>

Tatsuki couldn't handle finishing her sentence, glancing away to gather herself when Renji hadn't brought himself to look at her from the beginning.

"I'm really sorry, Tatsuki. We'll keep looking," He promised with his shoulders slouched.

On the third of March, Chad stated he saw a girl with auburn hair outside his Inn. We had one face and a carriage that Mr. Yasutora claimed he could recognize, but it was too little to lead on. In the time period of eight days it was beginning to look grim.

That afternoon we spread our search to a new level by trying out towns close by. Since our home town had been examined to its core, it was time to move on. Members of the Inoue estate carried warrants against any citizen who apposed their entry to be certain. We hunted through Soro and Koge with the needed Mr. Yasutora at our side, posting flyers in public offices and surrounding health clinic's but nobody stated they saw a thing.

Once or twice I saw girls with hair similar to Orihime's but not as particularly stunning.

As night fell we made our way to a nearby pub where we rested. Renji and I were tired for sure but Chad always kept his eyes pealed. It was a while after I skimmed the bar almost three times when he nudged Renji with brute force. Disturbed by the harsh shove he received, Renji angrily faced Chad with his spilled drink he'd just received.

"What the hell was that for?" Renji griped but Chad simply stared in the direction of his target. Understanding Chad's silence we peered over at a small wooden table in the far corner, "Who is it? Who are we looking for?"

"The guy in the black coat," Chad mumbled in a low tone. I gave him my best blank stare for his amazing description and he continued, "He's young. The one with shaved black hair."

"You serious?" Renji harped and started to laugh, "That's really the guy we're looking for?"

Chad darkly peered at Renji through chestnut waves, "That's him."

I watched as Renji adjusted his jacket and pushed his chair aside with a proud smile, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

I eyed the boy that became our suspicion and grabbed Renji's shoulder. Even though he seemed young, he could easily take us by surprise, "Wait a minute. I know this seems easy but he could be armed."

"Yes, but he could also be innocent," Renji winked before pulling from his seat and etched himself between tables.

I scratched my neck and watched as Chad followed, "What an idiot."

In burning resentment I skipped the necessary introduction, "Can we have a moment to speak with you, Sir?" With my hands clenched inside my pockets I eyed the boy and tried my best to remain low-key. Four others were seated with him, holding puzzled distorted glances but no one said a word, "It's about the princess."

With the drink be-stilled before his lips, the boy stared off interrupted. The tension had almost altered instantly.

One guy I had my eyes on was currently admiring the front door before he made a run for it. Chad blocked the path for him so I concerned myself with the peculiar boy that remained seated. Knowing I had no need to worry about any felonious culprits escaping as they ran, I stepped closer to him. All seats now empty but one.

I reveled a triumphant grin throughout the rustled chaos, "Look's like your friends gave you away."

The echos of spilling liquor and broken glasses fell as he posed unimpressed. A woman's ear piercing shriek made me tilt my head to catch Ichigo looming over one delinquent who had fallen towards an unused chair, as Chad was busy holding down two others. A few inebriated men tripped passed me in their scare when one of the bartenders directed a comment towards Ichigo, waving his cleaning rag, "I don't know what the hell is going on but whatever it is you can take it outside!"

Ichigo simply turned his head, "Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon."

Oddly enough the guy sitting before me never seemed to refuse, holding a distinguished mellowed look even after we stopped his associates. I graced my hands inside my jacket to reveal the cuffs I had placed in my pocket for his friends when he gave me an unsettling sigh.

Chad managed to knock out two guys which really had me impressed. For such a quiet guy he really let them have it. Of course Ichigo got his hands dirty as well.

Looking over the mess I grunted, "Well, I'm glad we never called the police."

Ichigo called to the bartender after the reminder, "Hey, you want to get the police over here?"

The guy seemingly wouldn't budge so Ichigo made his way to the employee and firmly tightened his hands on the counters ledge.

"I suggest you get your ass moving and pick up a god damn phone before I charge you for association!" He angrily pounded the counter once which got the bartender scurrying towards his co-workers to assess the situation.

I cocked my brow as I watched the boy rise from his seat.

"Come with me," Slanting himself against the nearest door frame, he sent me a serious glare and sighed, "I will tell you where to find her."

Before I noticed Ichigo behind me, he spewed, "Where is she?"

The guy gave him an odd look of surprise, "She's three blocks down Stensballe Road, in Hussode. Address is 127."

Ichigo's eyes hardened before he directed at me, "I'll meet you there."

I returned back to my conversation, about to question him, when he began talk of his own.

"I never wanted to be a part of this. The princess can tell you that," He spat towards the floor, "You guys are actually helping me by taking her off my hands, you know? I'll just tell him you guys attacked us and got away."

"That's another another thing," I forced him to the room behind us and latched the door, "Who is responsible?"

He scratched his neck fearfully, "I, I can not tell you his name."

"I swear, I will drag you down along with him as his accomplice if you don't speak," I growled.

"Damn it," He cussed, " You can't tell a soul or he would kill me for sure!"

I crossed my arms and held my posture in front of the door. There was no way in hell I wouldn't get the answer from this guy and he could see that.

"His name, is Tsukushima."


	6. Masquerade

Waiting with decorum he watched her. Graceful even in sleep, she lay unaware of his arrival. Her eyes remained hidden under cloth as her easy breathing played through her button nose. On the walls surface her head tilted against her bundled russet hair.

He crouched only to kneel at her side, nearly touching the small blankets bundled beneath her.

Ambivalent fingers outstretch as he spoke, "Princess?" With no reply his hand graced her heated cheek, "Princess Inoue?"

With one heavy breath she returned to her motionless stature. His hand moved the free hair from her forehead placing his lips against the warmth of her forehead. Priding his actions, he watched as she shifted and muffled a groan only to blindly turn her head. "Who?"

"You're safe now."

He questioned his own appearance. Now wearing a filth chalked white collared shirt bunched to his elbows, his blazer cast aside to a place unknown. He was quite the wreck, feeling undefeated none-the-less.

Her heart pounded against the admirable sound of his voice, "Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Yes," He reassured her in his confidence, pausing briefly before stealing his first kiss with her. An overwhelming and forsaken kiss he knew should have taken place weeks ago, "I'm sorry."

This must have been a dream, she thought. Shy and careful she backed away with a faint blush.

"H-How did you find me? What happened?"

Once he removed the cloth her eyes adjusted to see his lips pulled into a smirk, "I always seem to find you," Ichigo kept his smile as he stabled himself so he could use his hands to pull the rope from her arms. Balancing her weight on her side, her arms soon fell free. Her shoulders ached as her head loudly pounded beneath her palm, "Are you okay?"

Orihime was extremely flattered. The man she had so desperately hoped to see again come for her. Her grey eyes sparkled at the thought. She still had so many questions that need to be answered yet she could not care less. Just looking at him had a deep effect on her, but she could tell that the moment was over.

She shifted discretely and replied with a muffled, "Yes."

"The men got away but I promise you that we'll catch them."

Her heated mind began to boil over, "Did you find out who took me?"

Ichigo's eyes turned from the door to eye her, "You mean you don't know?"

"No," She began to stutter with a hushed voice, slightly embarrassed, "I never saw their faces except for one. Um, Sushigawara."

"Sushigawara?"

Orihime found herself discretely ogle the bit of tanned skin he was now revealing beneath his open collar. She was surprised how easily she had been taken in by his appeal while he appeared deep in thought, "Don't worry, alright?"

Orihime snapped from her thoughts when he rose, "Your ride will be here soon."

"Wait," She croaked, "Please! Don't leave."

Her back slid against the wall in his direction. As if her subconscious ruled, her decision to stop him wasn't entirely her own; It was intuition.

He waited solemnly, "What is it?"

"I've been waiting to explain myself. Not knowing how you've felt," She fumbled with words, her dress in her hands, "I, I want you to understand that this was not what I chose," She hoped he wouldn't look at her to save her embarrassment, "I never signed the marriage papers. That is why they were forcing me to sign."

"That's why they took you," He huffed in dark his tone, "This makes no sense."

"I'm sorry," She wallowed in guilt more than self-pity, "I promised to meet you."

His fists tightened and loosened repeatedly in an off and uninviting silence, "It wasn't your fault. I know that now."

"I want to make it up to you-"

"-I'll get Renji for you," Ichigo asserted as he prepared to leave.

"Please," Orihime uttered again, "Will you meet with me again?"

"Your fiance has a planned a ball within the next few days where you should make your appearance. I'm sure that Mrs. Arisawa will explain everything once you get back."

Ichigo's worry was obvious. Orihime knew she would be forced by family once again to pretend to be a happily engaged woman but her heart was screaming out, telling her that her engagement was moving too quickly, "What?"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo spoke sincerely, "I'll get Renji for you."

Stopping him again she turned assertive, "Will you go?"

With attentive eyes he stepped forward, "I'll be there."

He knew that sneaking in to the Schiffer house now would be extremely tricky. Luckily enough for him, he would be able to hide behind a mask. 

* * *

><p>Tsukushima had been known for his scrutiny. In the Schiffer house he was listed to hold a dark demeanor by everyone that surrounded him in his work. They all gathered inside this histrionic room, unfamiliar of his crimes committed. Beneath my needed intricate mask I watched joyous cavorting figures, attempting to distinguish their differences. Deviating faces it made the task all the more difficult, yet the dances were enjoyable to witness.<p>

"Sir Abarai?" The Kuchiki girl gracefully slipped into view. Her arrival feared me into thinking I could be easily recognized, and bowed under slight pressure.

"Uh-," Her violet eyes became piercing through her mask, causing me to fumble words, "P-Princess."

She smiled, "So, are you both close to Ulquiorra?"

Her question made me slightly confused, "Both?"

"Ichigo and yourself."

"Uh, no." Becoming aware of the Rukia was going with this conversation I had to make something up. I disagreed with lying but I had to avoid letting anyone know about Ichigo's arrival to make everything go smoothly, "Ichigo himself hasn't arrived."

"Ah," Her mouth gaped open only to give me an inquiring smile, "Well you're here, which means you must be close with Orihime then?"

_Why the hell would she assume that, or even say anything?_ The girl seemed very forward. "Um yes?"

She pried again, "Are you happy about the engagement?"

"I'm sorry? Engagement?"

"Yeah, I'm sure things have been finalized by now," She began to mutter her words as if she didn't want me to hear them; She always had to go ahead and make things awkward.

"If Orihime likes the guy then I see nothing wrong with it," I spoke pridefully, hoping that would kill her sence of guilt.

She gave me a surprising smile, holding her hands nervously,"I've decided to stay in town for the upcoming wedding. I'm sure it will be beautiful."

I gulped, "Wedding?" I began to understand Orihime's claim of feeling forced, and tried to cover up my concern, "Y-Ya, I'm sure it will."

Rukia then peered out into the crowd that swarmed inside the Kingdom. Her eyes lighting up with excitement and eagerness towards the movement. It was so obvious that I should have seen it coming.

"Would you like to dance?"


	7. A Day Off

I was reminded of '_Lacrimosa_' to match the founding scene. Her russet hair neatly entwined while fallen curls graced her back. A fitted white ball gown swayed against the chiming piano and roaring symphony in a priding motion as her eyes loosely focused past her partner. In a twist she was held by a new suitor, her lips remaining firmly sealed as her dancing continued. In every direction partners whirled, clapped, and gleamed in exuberance. Her figure dominating the others, calling out to me.

I had been very familiar with the chorus of the dance as it was one of my favorites, noting she was transcending in comparison. The tune elevated as everyone's pace quickened and the direction changed. It was all a matter of timing.

Everyone swirled, and soon the man before me became lost inside flickering shades of faces as I fell into position. Her hands barely held my own as she hadn't bothered to look up so I took the time to take in her appearance. The mask delicately placed on the brim of her nose did a bad job of covering her soar eyes.

I soon realized that she had been avoiding mans gazes purposely as a means to protect her state; she had been crying.

"Orihime?"

In her startle she maze her eyes to meet mine, "Mr Kurosaki?"

The movement in our dancing had faded slowly so I picked up our pace and her hands tightened.

"I wanted to show you that I keep my promises," I spoke to convey the truth.

Her lips complied a small smile as she whispered, "I'm glad you came."

I returned a smile before pulling away for the next duration. Just then her next suitor fell to accompany her as a placed myself in the arms of a woman that proudly held a happy grin behind her mask. We quickly spun for our moment till I swapped for another girl that hid behind feathers. Our elbows tapped as I clasped her hand and we spun with the dance at an easy pace. Even though I followed the dance, my eyes remained hooked on the angel in white till the dance came to it's close.

At that time most couples started to pull apart for the next song was about to play. It hadn't been hard to find her since my eyes had never left. After she curtsied to the man accompanying her I gave my hand to her own, smiling as she accepted. Returning to lure her towards the dance floor with no words she followed. The new songs similarities with Beethoven's, _'Historia de Amor' _where quite astonishing, though it remained simply only the piano with a lagging tune.

"So where is your fiancè?" I inquired after I stature my hands to her waste and appropriate hand. Her mask was facing me, though her eyes were on the crowd, "Isn't this an engagement party?"

She said nothing only to carefully collapse on my shoulder, swaying in my arms. In the silence I gave her all the time she needed to respond. Having her with me this way I felt no need to rush. In time it seemed her emotions had calmed and she lifted head, keeping her grey eyes away shyly, "He said he would come later on. I never figured it would be this late with all the guests arriving, but I'm sure he will."

"I see," Her head perched on my shoulder once again. I said nothing, letting her sleepily wait out her grief as we danced.

Her state forced me to feel unmoved by her fiancè's actions, regaining my thoughts about what was needed to be said, "I wish to talk with you in private."

After pulling apart she gave me a look of understanding.

"Is this room empty?"

Before my eyes could adjust to the dark she flicked on a lamp that countered a large sofa. High shelves covered each wall as a large open window downcast the moon.

"Is something the matter," She seemed concerned, "Why do we need to talk in private?"

I turned back to the opened door and quickly shut it before facing her. Rubbing my sore temples I pieced together all the thoughts that had been wandering through my mind within the passed few nights and attempted to display them, "I want to be honest with you," Once she nodded I continued, "I just want you to know that I'm not on goods terms with this house," Her brows rose to give me a curious look, "I issued a few undercover officers for tonight, accompanied by Renji."

"Wait so you aren't allow-," Before she finished I explained.

"_We_," I corrected as a means to refer to Renji and I, "Cannot be caught or it might ruin our chances of catching Tsukushima," After hearing his name she displayed a look of guilt. She _knew_ this was going to be risky, "Why did you come here knowing he was invited?"

Orihime faced me again with her expression seemingly nervous and she shrugged, "This is, after all, my engagement party."

Making sure not to use her fiancè's name, I judged him on a quick impulse, "Well then your suitor should be here to make sure you're okay."

Slightly put off as I was expecting her voice turned cold, "Is that all you wanted to tell me, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"No," I walked to her, hoping she could forgive my discrimination, "I want to know if your happy."

Her eyes fixated on me, "Pardon?"

To make my point clearer I moved closer and rearranged my question, "You signed the papers. I want to know if this is what you truly want or if it's what you're being told to do?"

"I," Her hands scrambled in their hold while being put on the spot, "No, I don't want this." Her answer greatly surprised me. I couldn't conjure any way to respond. There held a slow silence before she spoke again, "But I want to thank you, for everything."

Hooked on her meager smile I had to ask, "For what?"

"You're the first person to stop and ask me that," Even though she was serious, she acted as if she was going to laugh. I could tell she was nervous since her words left her mouth labored and disordered. "It's just as well, that you found me with no benefit for yourself and keep the promises you make. I'm not sure what to say that can express how much I appreciate what you've done, except for saying, _Thank you._"

"I only wanted to know how you felt."

She shifted closer, cautiously resting a hand to my chest as I gazed at her astonished. She moved bravely yet I understood that she was still shy. To break her fear I slid my hand down her back and proceeded to hold her chin before she tilted slightly, her lips meeting mine.

I held her gently, securing her neck to move the kiss further and she willingly complied. Her shoulders relaxed and her breathing thickened. It was hard to pull from her, but I knew I had to stop. Wading in the distressing truth, I knew this would only make matters worse.

Biting her lip, she questioned, "Do you know how I feel?"

Eyes of grey flickered amidst my figure in the dark. I retracted my hands only to grip the back of his neck. "I-," I found it impossible to explain.

"What is it?"

"I am only confused, Orihime," I sighed, watching her as she pulled away, "Are you really okay with this?"

Her expression was passionate, "I am."

"I'll give you time," I mumbled, as my mind had already been made up, "Just know that what ever you choose, I'll be waiting," After retrieving my mask from the door handle and spoke calmly, "Please be careful tonight."

* * *

><p>When he passed through the door my lungs collapsed to take in one giant breath. I attempted to calm my fluttering heart beat before I picked up my fallen mask on the floor. With my back resting against the wood of the closed door, I stared across the empty moonlit library. In slight frustration I questioned what my exact reason was for tearing up so easily was.<p>

The sound of someone approaching echoed throughout the hall behind me and I prepared myself, door swinging open fast enough to startle me.

"Oh my," The woman I recognized from days before stood before me with a look of alarm. Hair green wavy hair falling to frame her face, "Princess, I am so sorry! You gave me quite a shock."

Unwillingly I puffed out a reply, "G-Good evening."

"I just saw Prince Kurosaki leaving and I thought-," She paused with her hand still tightly enclosed on the handle, her eyes widening, "He-"

My face almost turned crimson beneath her stare, giving in to the fact I had been caught, "Nel, is it? Can, I ask you something?" Her gaze turned slightly concerned, and after examining the hallway she closed the door behind us.

"Of course," She tossed her lengthy green bundled hair over her shoulder and made her way to a nearby reading sofa, "Come sit down."

She oddly enough graced me with a pleasant smile as I seated myself next to her. It took me a moment to order my thoughts but since I hardly knew her, I felt rushed to begin, "I don't know what to do. I'm a mess," She gave me a questionable look, possibly to the fact I kept using her first name. She turned from me and repeatedly rubbed her thighs as if trying to warm herself, "My family, they just-"

Suddenly her palm lifted to cut in, "Please, if I may," She seemed frightened about intruding, "What about you?"

"Me?"

Her olive eyes turned welcoming, "Princess, I completely understand what you're feeling," Roughly gripping my hands she pleaded, "Please take my advice. If you don't do what you want now you'll end up regretting it."

"I-," Her brow rose higher to question if I got the point, "Thank you, Nel."

"It's my pleasure, Princess," She gave me a sweet smile, "I was only startled because I was expecting something much worse."

She made me feel so much better that I couldn't help but smile, softly giggling as I asked, "What exactly were you expecting?

"I-I'm not sure if you're aware," She bit her lips before continuing, "I'm not aware of what time the Prince was getting back, and I figured that they both may have been in another dispute."

I puzzled, "A dispute?"

"It was very obvious to me that Prince Ulquiorra didn't get along with Prince Kurosaki after their fight," She continued amused by my look, "I do believe he came looking for you that one day."

"Mr. Kurosaki came here looking for me? Here?"

"It was a few days ago," Her hand patted mine and she smiled, "No worries fretting about it now."

* * *

><p>People gawked out towards the brim of the road, meddling towards an unsightly event. I tried my best to politely swim through the crowd when I finally reached Renji. His mask dangled by his collar bone to reveal his displeased glare. By the looks of it he wasn't too impressed by how many people got a good view of what went on.<p>

I called to him before I reached his side, "What the hell happened, Renji?"

"You just missed it," He gave me an odd glare.

"Missed what?"

A peculiar deep voice shot from behind me, "Tsukushima has been arrested," I twisted sharply slightly lost before realizing the white man was so hard to spot because of his height difference.

"W-Who are you?" I glanced back at Renji, finally remembering he had mentioned this guy before, "Oh, wait. You're Toshiro right?"

He crossed his arms when darkly ordering up at me, "That's Mr. Hitsuguya to you."

"Mr. Hitsuguya's with the police department remember," Renji scoffed before giving me an update, "Everything went well but I'm afraid questioning will have to wait for tomorrow."

"What? He's gone," I screamed, "No way, I want to talk with this guy!"

"No," Renji faced me fully, "You can talk to him tomorrow when I go down there in the morning. For right now, you can help clear these people out of here."

Without wasting a breath on a goodbye Mr. Hitsuguya walked off to his car, groaning, "I'll be seeing this all over the media."

Focusing on the clearing crowd I realized my efforts would be wasted. It was already midnight and guests were partial to getting home after seeing such an event.

"Where the hell were you anyway?" Renji cocked a brow towards me after tearing me from my thoughts, "I mean most people saw what went on."

"Shit. Well-I-" I cussed over the fact that I had earlier promised to help out, "Forget it. Let's get out of here."

He chuckled, not noticing the newly parked car a few feet away, "Idiot. Just do us all a favor and ask her on a date for crying out loud."

Glancing down at my palm, I gave in and reapplied the black mask I had been avoiding, "I can't. It's not that simple."

The pail host of the party had finally arrived.

* * *

><p>The door creaked open as my fiancè's figure slipped in, his green eyes assessing us both, "Are you lady's alright?"<p>

I turned to Nel who seemed like she was desperately trying to absorb his question, so I spoke for her, "We're fine. Why do you ask?"

"I was informed that they made an arrest out front just now," He affirmed, "I'm glad you're both in here. I didn't know where to find you."

Nel and I corresponded almost completely synchronized, "Was anyone hurt?"

"Nobody was hurt," Ulquiorra reassured me as he stepped towards the sofa, "Can I please speak with the princess alone, Nel?"

"Yes of course," Before she rose from the cushion, she lightly whispered, "Good luck."

Ulquiorra minded her as she passed him and nodded. Slipping carefully through the door in her exit, she left us both to pause in silence. When the door was shut, Ulquiorra faced me presenting a perplexed look. His fingers thoughtfully graced his lips before requiring, "Are you aware of what's going on?"

"Yes, and it's okay," I felt slightly off put with my convincing.

"No, it's not," His eyes caught mine, refined and caring, "You're in danger judging by everything that's going on. I don't feel it's even safe for you to visit," I inhaled deeply, relinquishing my guilt. Granting the serious tone inside his voice he was permitting me to leave, "I was even away on our engagement party," Before I knew it he was settled next to me, "I am so sorry."

"Ulquiorra. I want to be honest," I pleaded, grabbing his full attention, "I am afraid to go through with this marriage."

His eyes roamed the floor, brows pulling together before turning resolved, "I do understand," He gathered his hands in his lap and bent forward. It was awhile before I noticed he had been looking in my direction, his eyes shining sincerely as he admitted, "It makes sense. Honestly, I would prefer you not to be a part of this mess any longer."

My heavy heart lifted after hearing his words, "Thank you for your kindness, Ulquiorra."

In sync we stood to face each other, his hands pulling me to my feet. Green eyes carefully ran over my features one last time before he gingerly kissed my forehead, "I'll get a car ready for you."

That night during a long bath I attacked my skin as if it would rid me of all my worries. It was helpless to believe that it would cleanse my guilt, my selfishness and sadness. I couldn't understand myself fully, as if I could bluntly swear that every emotion continued to pass through me in random spurts.

My wedding was now officially called off and the man I had real feelings for was too far away for comfort. I also had not exactly provided an explanation for my family and was certain, I would never find one. I felt so much at once that it was greatly confusing my thought.

I scrambled out of bed while fighting against the sheets to begin dressing for a long day ahead of me. Waking early before Tatsuki's assistance was required, not seeing the sense in waiting. There were no festivities I needed to concern myself with today and I was free to wear what ever suitable daylight clothes I wanted. Striping myself free from my nightwear and casting it to the floor, I rubbed the freshly bathed skin on my shoulders. Pacing to my wardrobe excited for a day without dancing, I watched my old French boxed clock toll. Tatsuki would arrive in no more then ten minutes, and I would tell her all about the events of last night. I usually dressed when waking up early enough, or on a day like today when I'm in a great mood.

Scraping through the outfits I decided to go for something colour applied. In the end I chose a dark red slimmed suited dress, hurriedly stripping myself of my undergarments to replace them with new pink and beige pieces. After quickly sliding on my leggings, I pulled up the underpart of my skirt before Tatsuki knocked on my door. She blinked at me when seeing I prepared myself before her arrival, already wrapped in a blouse and skirt.

"What's with you, Orihime?" Tatsuki remarked with her hands at her hips.

"I don't know where to start," I beamed, "I'm just really happy."

She etched towards my covering shirt and brought it to me. Stuck in routine, I quickly rose my arms to pull it on, "Well, why don't you start with the most important." Tatsuki suggested, adjusting tightening fabric.

"I really like him Tatsuki. So please don't get mad." I begged.

"What? Who," She eyed me once the top button was finalized, "Prince Ulquiorra?"

"No." I couldn't contain my smile as Tatsuki gave me her about-to-explode look, "Mr. Kurosaki."

Her hands gripped my shoulders, "Are you crazy? You like that guy? You're engaged!"

I tilted my head in an attempt to apologize, holding her hands, "I'm really sorry, Tatsuki. I never told you last night cause I didn't want to start anything before bed, but," I gave her another small smile to persuade her, "The wedding's off."

"What? Ah," She screamed again, trying to breath, "What on earth happened, Orihime?"

I forcefully pressed my forehead to hers and pleaded with a sincere voice, "Please Tatsuki. Don't be mad?"

Softly she pulled from me, glancing once or twice in my direction before sighing, "Ugh, alright." Her hands dropped after rubbing her head, "I'm glad you're happy, Orihime. I'm sorry. It's completely up to you," I happily held her in a hug, almost jumping, "Can I ask what happened?"

She shook her head trying to empty her mind, grabbing the matching coat to my outfit.

"We kissed."

Her mouth popped open before teasing me as she began clipping my coat closed, "So you two are getting serious?"

I tried my best to hide my blushing but I could never fool Tatsuki, "Well, hopefully I'll find out today." 

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you again, Miss Inoue," Tessai gave me a huge smile, his cheek's raising his glasses, "Here, let me take your coat."<p>

"Thank you, Tessai," He hooked my jacket but let me keep my purse. Stepping out from the entry, my feet hit carpet and I chuckled, "You should at least consider calling me Orihime, Tessai. You know I would love you to."

"I'll think about it, Princess." He joked, and when he met my side we walked, me following his steps, "They're in the study."

Passing all the harmlessly beautiful paintings and closing in walls, I took in the scent of the house. All of it caused my body to brew nervously with the fact that _he_ had been staying here for the past month. He stayed here, his room was here, he ate here and now he was only a few rooms away. I quickly glanced at Tessai who never guessed I was nervous and lead me right to the door, "Renji Sir, Miss Inoue's here."

From around the rim of the door, I watched Mr. Kurosaki look up to Tessai. His hand fell from his mouth before he rose while Renji instantly pounced from his chair to greet me, "Morning Orihime."

"Good morning." I falsely praised. I could feel my chest tear a part just upon seeing him in the corner. There would be no chance that I could manage speaking with Mr. Kurosaki directly as the time approached.

"Morning," Mr. Kurosaki added in.

I could feel it; the sickness of his eye's on me. To refrain from being impolite I faced his daunting presence. Of course, this moment would be of ease to anyone else viewing but I just couldn't handle the smugness of his eyes, or how he casually collected his hands in his pockets. I replied scarcely with my purse clutched in hand, "G-Good morning." To make matter's worse, Renji was there to witness my embarrassment and it was obvious he could sense it.

"Well, I will just-" Renji was almost completely out the door, and in my panic to turn I walked right into, someone? Trembling at the sight of the tan elevated man before me, I stepped back not realizing there had been someone else here. "Oh, Orihime, this is Chad Yasutora! He helped with your rescue. In fact, we couldn't have done it without him!"

The man simply bowed, "Good morning."

"Oh, Good morning," I waved nervously, "I owe you for everything, really, Mr. Yasutora. Please call me Orihime." The man stood surprised and oddly enough peered at Mr. Kurosaki, "I hope that you'll come visit me at some point," I added with a smile, noticing that Renji then called Mr. Kurosaki to the hall with him.

"Yes, thank you. That sounds great," Mr. Yasutora laughed halfheartedly, "But I was just on my way back home, so I hope you can forgive my leave."

"Oh, of course. I'm sure I will see you around." I forgave, and he firmly placed his hat on his head, tipping it to me before turning.

"I agree that it's not a good idea," Renji whispered as I entered the walkway. He acknowledged Mr. Yasutora slightly by waving before Tessai returned Chad's jacket; seeing as how his long leg's already worked him to the door.

"What's not a good idea?" I questioned and they both turned to me. Judging by the worry shining from them both, I was hardly invited to be included in the conversation.

Renji stepped towards me before stating, "I'm sorry you came all this way Orihime but we have some things we should take care of," It hit me pretty hard but he persisted, keeping a charming smile, "If you like, you can use the library. I still have all the books you used to read."

Knowing I had no way to refuse I simply nodded and kept a small voice, "Alright Renji."

"Thank you," Renji grinned as they both turned to walk off, "If you need anything, ask Tessai!"

Slightly outlandish by his departure, I curiously backed into the old room I once played in as a child. The shelving and the scent of the books all reminded me of my brother Sora. When we were small, Renji's father invited us over constantly since had been so close.

Walking near the work desk, I found all my old favourites stacked atop the wall shelf. They were all layered in dust but that didn't stop me from pulling out a few to remissness their covers. The title, _Jarle's Case_, brought something to my attention: The guys arrested Tsukushima last night and they left saying they need to 'take care' of something. I was dumbfounded by my discovery and slightly upset. The man could have been the one to kill my brother but they weren't permitting me to go. Like a bolt of lighting, my eye's flickered to a object of cold steal. It had been left aimlessly in the open, holding me back.

While leaving Renji's manor I quickly whipped my head towards the sound of my name, "Princess Inoue?"

"Oh, ," I asked slightly staggered, "How come you're all the way out here?"

"I just wanted to visit the guys for a bit but I guess they've already gone," She blushed slightly, "How come you're here all alone?"

"I was just- visiting myself," I stuttered quite uncertain, "I was hoping Renji could cheer me up."

She completely ogled me as she gasped, "So, it's true that your engagement's off?"

"Things travel fast," My voice faded as I gripped my bag tightly, "It's was just very forced, you know?"

She pulled back slightly displeased, viewing the distant clouds, "I guess I understand what you mean?"

"You do?"

"I'm in an arranged marriage myself," She heavily sighed, eventually looking up to me, "But I guess, it's okay? He's a childhood friend."

"Really? I had no idea." My jaw dropped, "Who is it?"

"Oh," She uttered, "It's Ichigo."

* * *

><p>"I told you I was only doing as I was told," Tsukushima's smug smile was enough to make me feel sick. He shifted seeming almost complacent inside a jail cell, and it was where he belonged.<p>

Renji fiercely gripped the bars in front of him as he hollered, "Who told you to kill Sora?"

"I never killed Sora, that was all Aizen's doing." "Ginjo killed Aizen."

"Jesus Christ," Renji mustered, "Who the fuck do you think you're kidding? Aizen ain't dead!"

"What?" I pulled Renji's shoulder so he'd answer and Tsukushima's eyes widened, "I thought he was murdered!"

"There's was no body found to suit his story." Renji gestured to the sad-sack of a man in the cell, "He probably ran since you've poorly pulled this off!"

"Your saying he's still alive?" I questioned.

"Yes." Toshiro responded while calmly seated behind us both, "Urahara's men were told to check the room Aizen's body should had been located. They were supposed to claim the body, when all his belonging were found missing instead."

Renji forced a slightly dark laugh, "I guess he saw past your little trick."

I tried to understand everything brought to my attention and came with one suggestion, "We have to stop, Ginjo!"

Tsukushima laughed, "You're too late, I'm sure that like Aizen then, he's on his way. The media wasn't exactly silent about my arrest."

"Damn it! Renji, we need to get over there!" I turned to Toshiro instantly stood and watched Tsukushima continue you to laugh.

"I'll alert the guys to surround the place," Toshiro asserted, "You two get going!"

I instantly recognized the men from the party the night before even though they hadn't been invited. I was honestly quite shocked that Mr. Kurosaki could brave coming back but there he was, along with that red haired cop from the arrest. The two of them were both so assertive yet I had to hesitate because it meant trouble for me. If I let them pass, I might be fired from my position.

"So can we come in?" The red haired man pushed again, "It's very serious."

I peered down the hall to spot no one around. With that luck, their entry could possibly be private. "Yeah, come on in."

"Which way is his room?"

"Here," I gestured them to follow, "It's upstairs." As we made our way to the door I pretended to walk off, still needing to feed my curiosity. When both men entered Ginjo's office, there was only slight conversation so I back behind the mere corner. Everything happened fast and loud. The door to the office flew open as Ginjo nearly bolted in to me directly. In reflex, I extended my legs to make him tumble onwards to the floor.

Time froze when the harsh click of a gun loading echoed inside the halls. My eye's widened at the auburn haired beauty who was usually so full of joy now engulfed with intent. "Princess?"


	8. One Step Closer

**Oh, ladies we know how guys can be.. This chapter is rated _M_ for Mature adult theme's.**  
><strong>Yes that's right, this is my first time writing.. that stuff, and man it's difficult!<strong>  
><strong>Anyways I hope you enjoy this incredibly long yummy chapter cause it took me forever and please leave me reviews! I would love to hear them!<strong>

* * *

><p>I hadn't been expecting him, yet there he was in front of me; And I was ready.<p>

Even though I was positive I wasn't able to handle a gun, I acted convincing. My hands quivered so I fought to keep them under control.

Finally he lifted himself and looked at me. I would never forget his face, powered by the fact it had been me pointing the weapon. I flashed a look towards Nel, aware that I was going to have an audience and maintained my focus.

I wasn't expecting him to speak but he managed to spit out at me, "A little sadistic, Princess?"

"I don't mind you calling me that, but I suggest you answer me," His facial expression turn confused, "Are you the one that killed my brother?"

He quickly taunted again and shook his head in disbelief, "I don't think you have it in you."

To make my point clear I stepped closer and nudged the foreign object, "Answer me!"

"Alright, alright," He panicked and gravitated towards the tile. One hand braced himself while the other waved before him to stop me, "Aizen invented the poison. It was him!"

At that point I became unsure of my actions. Ginjo was a man I was once familiar but now I failed to be sensible against any truth of his.

"You were trying to kill Ulquiorra. Ginjo," I pointed out still searching for an answer, "If you wanted my money, why's did you keep him from seeing me with your constant meetings?"

He grimaced, "What are you-"

"Answer me! I know your the one that's been dragging him to those meetings everyday and I know about Tsukushima! I'm actually surprised you had me fooled this far in," My tone was hard and aggressive as I rephrased, "If you were so set on getting my money, why were you trying to wreck our engagement?"

He took a long heavy breath and shifted to his knee's, "At first Aizen's focus was Ulquiorra. Then, you came into the picture," His head hung before he continued, "I'm sorry. Even though I refused, he sent Tsukushima to get you to sign the papers since he'd gone as far as kill your brother. The man was corrupt. He took everything too far, so I killed him. Now, that I admit to."

He flashed me a quick look of anger that I had to disturb with a frustrated tone, "Aizen isn't dead."

Instead of watching his pained reaction, I became distracted by the boys turning the corner.

"Orihime? What the-," Renji yelled as he stood slightly unbalanced. His eyes then ogled me, "Is that my gun?"

"Renji," I pleaded unable to handle the situation any further, "Get him out of here?" As Renji approached Ginjo I began to feel the heavy palpitation inside my chest from emotional trauma of such an unfamiliar act. I fell victim to a few tears and stared at the gun against my palm.

When I looked back Renji had finished with the cuffs and was on his way to console me. He sent Mr. Kurosaki with Ginjo off to the front which I was grateful for. I truly wished for him not to see me this way but it was something I had no control over. Renji eyed the gun and slipped it from my hands, shoving it inside his belt before embarrassing me.

"It's going to be okay, Orihime," He whispered softly, "You did good. The police are on their way and everything's going to be fine." I didn't know how loud my crying was. Renji's jacket had firmly sealed off my mouth and there was no one to there to witness. It had become impossible to stop but I know I needed to try. I shut my mouth, closed my eyes and took in one deep breath. Renji's voice was so subtle then, "You should find Ulquiorra to let him know whats happened, okay?"

I knew he was right.

A small blanket I was earlier offered was the only thing that kept me from the cold. I grew tired of waiting and sleep was about to take me once he finally returned. His hand covered his face as he shook his head.

"I just spoke with the police," He sighed softly, "They set a court date if your wanting to go." Once his eye's came into view I curled my finger's over my suited dress and gave him and unnerving smile. His shoulder's relaxed before he took a seat next to me. His hand covered mine and with pleasant smile he begged for one in return. Trying to escape in invite I gazed at the floor, unwilling to give in. He patiently leaned back, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm just really exhausted," I spoke with certainty. My eyelid's shut involuntarily and as my breath escaped me, my head falling lower. I knew I was on the brink of sleep, and was no longer able to carry myself home. I meekly smiled and turned to him, "Seems the news about us hasn't spread. Thank you."

His expression changed instantly, "For what?"

"I wanted some time to tell everyone myself before the news got out," I spoke respectfully again, "Thank you."

"No. Thank you, Orihime. You didn't have to attempt this by yourself, yet you managed," He chuckled, "Stark said he let you in which surprised me. And Nel told me you put on quite a show."

I felt my cheek's flame, "Oh."

He placed his hands against the cold stone beneath us and shifted slightly to look off into the sky. With one brow raised he requested, "Can I ask how you knew to come here tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"So you came to see Ichigo?" I repeated for myself in my dismay.<em>**

**"Well not exactly," Rukia quivered, "I wanted to let them know that they should talk to Ginjo about Tsukushima. They were apparently really close. That's what my brother said," Her statement put me into total shock when I pieced everything together, "Plus, Ginjo was the one who told everyone Aizen was dead but they never found the body. It's very suspicious." She pouted with her finger pressed to her mouth, nearly biting the tip.**

**Knowing exactly where I would stop off next, I got myself prepared with my bag in hand.**

* * *

><p>"It was something someone said that made me think of it," I grinned, eternally grateful to what Rukia had told me.<p>

Ulquiorra sat impressed with my answer and peacefully stated, "Now that everything is dealt with. I think it's safe for you to go home." His arm wrapped around the blanket I was bundled in and lifted me to my feet, letting me rest myself against the crest of his shoulder. Helping me towards my carriage for the night, we parted with short farewell's.

"What is it?" Renji cut in, preventing further thoughts and watched over them the same way I did, "Should I go talk to Orihime?"

"Not tonight," I tried my best to speak subtly, "He might kill you if he found out we were here."

"I'll try tomorrow then," Renji grunted as he turned away, kicking rocks.

That night I left those two alone and regret every second of it.

I would never understand how I managed to keep backing down, but I refused to chase a girl that didn't feel the same. It was something I couldn't force; no matter how desired, or how needed. It tore away at me. I wasn't there for her when she needed me even though I had wanted so badly for it to be me. My hope's again, were killed when I received another summons from my father that night.

I tore open the seal, yanking on the fine slip of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>My dearest son,<br>_  
>I am so disappointing in you! I was sure you would have found a beautiful bride by now.<br>Never-the-less, since you've taken so long I've asked Kaien, again, to take you home.  
>Have your things packed for March 17th.<em>**

_**P. S . - This time, go through with it! I've ordered him to act if necessary.**_

**With love, Dad.**

* * *

><p>I felt my hands turn clammy. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to swallow enough saliva, angered by my father.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Ichigo," Renji squirmed in an irritated manor, "I thought you weren't going through with it? I mean Orihime-"

"I have to face it sooner or later, Renji," I shook myself free from all the unwanted nerves and regained my posture, "She seems content with Ulquiorra and I don't want to ruin it for her." Renji examined my face for any hint of uncertainty which forced me to respond with a stern glare. Throwing his hands in the air, he spewed all sorts of unfamiliar rants to himself before strutting off.

Knowing Renji, he was one to get frustrated with me easily but his frantic persistence was something new. In that moment, Tessai stepped forward with the princess at hand, "Princess Kuchiki has arrived, Mr. Kurosaki."

She ascended closer only to be helped to her seat at the dinning table, "Good afternoon, Ichigo."

"Thank you, Tessai." I rubbed my chin nervously as he made his way off the patio, "Afternoon, Rukia."

"I'm quite surprised you asked me to come," She admitted daintily as she eyed the surrounding view, "Where's Renji?"

My eyes darted about to see if he was still present. "He just left. He's off to town to-"

"Ichigo," She asked quite eager, taking her sweet time composing her thoughts, "Can-Can I ask you a personal question?"

Her flustered reaction was contagious, "Like?"

"Now, I know it's not my place but," She stuttered, "Renji, does he have a thing for Orihime?"

Somehow I managed to take offense, "What? Hell no!"

Her eye's flickered, "Really?"

"Rukia," I begged slightly irritated, "Why would you even think that?"

"Orihime said," She gulped, trying to explain, "She said she ended her engagement with Ulquiorra then came here to talk to him."

I paused by her reply, "She canceled the wedding?"

Rukia nodded nervously and continued, "Plus, Renji ran off when we were dancing, so I thought maybe he was already interested in someone else."

All thoughts and images of Orihime dragged through my mind before I realized what Rukia was trying to get across.

Without fully realizing it herself, she was upfront about admitting her feelings towards Renji. Her heated cheeks proved the theory and I found it astonishing. I hadn't seen Rukia that happy for the longest time and had now fully witnessed her uncertainty of our engagement. I smiled to myself, wondering how I had managed to not explain my feelings either since her's had been so obvious.

"You and Renji," I expelled in in my thoughts. She nodded before sipping her tea. I couldn't hold back the heavy beating inside my chest. I wanted to shout what I was holding back, but I couldn't stomach it. Even when Rukia spoke her mind I found it hard to confess and it shamed me that I couldn't be as forward.

"You caught me in good timing with your invite, Ichigo," Rukia laughed slightly, "Because since there's no wedding, we should be leaving for home soon and I wanted to see you both again before I do, if I may?"

"I actually think it would be in your best interest for you to stay, Rukia," I couldn't keep my smile hidden, "Just a few more days."

I couldn't waste the chance to confess, so I braved the opportunity given.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Tatsuki?" I squeaked.<p>

"I'm certain of it," She heavily nodded, "This dress will do it for him!"

I held back my excitement as I examined the way the dress surrounded my figure, "But I'm not even sure I will see him today."

"Look Orihime," She wagged her finger and pointed towards my reflection, "The man's quite absurd, but I'm sure he's not stupid enough to ignore a woman like like you."

I padded the fabric beneath me deeply inhaling. "When's Riruka coming?"

"Very soon, Miss. I'll go prepare the tea!" Before I could speak she scurried out the door. I couldn't help but giggle.

When turning back to the mirror, I decided the woman inside could not have been my own reflexion. I visably evolved over time and was uncertain as to if it suited me. I was refined, taller, and confident. It wasn't the me I knew. I remembered a small and shy girl with no poise to my walk and now everything had changed. I once was a girl curious of love and now I felt a woman being consumed by it.

"It's nice to see you again," Riruka smiled cheerfully before setting a mistery object on the table.

"Yes it is,"I beamed, "How have you been?"

"Good thanks," She watched me ogle the curious object before her and snickered, "I brought you something. I got it in town. It's supposed to be a good luck charm for meeting guys."

I joined her laughter, "Uh-Thank you, Riruka!"

"I figured you would need it but then I heard you got engaged. And felt- Well, I felt I was too late to give it to you," Her hands hit her lap as she shrugged while taking in a huge breath.

"Oh, the marriage," I muttered to myself, "I called off the wedding a few days ago, Riruka. I told Ulquiorra to keep it a secret for now so I would have time for my letter to get to my aunt and tell everyone myself."

"Oh no," She gasped, placing her hand carefully aside her gaped mouth, "What happened?"

"It's a really long story," I became uneasy, "I found myself thinking of someone else."

"Oh," Her smile returned and her curiosity grew, "And what's he like?"

"He's tall, with orange hair," I point to my head, laughing over the image of his stern scowl I had in my mind, "He look's sometimes intimidating but it's just a mask. He's really quite nice once u get to know him."

"Sounds like a dream?" Riruka joked.

"I may see him later today," While day dreaming I gave her a smile, "So, this should come in handy." I rose my hands over each tea cake, to prevent my tummy for rumbling. Choosing strawberry to suit my mood before finishing slight gossip with the pink haired Princess. Tatsuki then appeared with an unfamiliar man by her side.

"Miss Orihime? Princess Riruka? This is our new doctor at the estate," Tatsuki introduced, keeping a polite tune, "Doctor Uryuu Ishida."

The lanky man of silken black hair recited a bow before us, "Good afternoon, Madam's."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ishida," I laughed at his charm and Riruka greeted him the same.

"Pleased to meet you both," He continued looking to me before mentioning, "Your aunt sends you her regards, Princess."

It reminded me again to send her a letter. "Will you be with us much longer today, Mr. Ishida?"

"Just for awhile," He pondered, "Miss Arisawa promised to show me where I would be staying from now on, if that's okay?"

"Yes, of course," I clapped happily, "I just hope that you will enjoy your stay here."

His right hand crossed his chest as he bowed again, his civility reminding me of my aunt's formal demeanor. If the man had been sent here by her, he was up most qualified for the job for certain. Tatsuki widely grinned after bowing, pulling back aside him in their exit, "I'll escort him to his room. You lady's enjoy yourselves."

During my quiet tea with Riruka I managed to fully explain my feelings towards the man I would be seeing later and with that being said, I was pleased to hear she was anxious to meet him. I felt anxious myself. It was turned three o'clock when she left, giving me a few hours before the guys would arrive for dinner at six. I knew there was not much to think over on the subject but I still felt the need to be alone.

I found myself waiting in the library until that time in solitude. It may have been slightly rude not to seek out the new doctor for conversation but I had decided to save it for later. While skimming through the pages of one of my most beloved books, I realized I wasn't focusing on the printed words at all. My fingers fiddled with the small blue charm until the time come when Tatsuki called me for dinner.

Leaving the study I followed her to the dining room, noticing that both guys were nowhere to be seen and refused to ask questions. I was beyond afraid to find out what the reason's for there absence would be and hadn't wanted Tatsuki to explain otherwise. As the table had been prepared, I ran over to open door's to gaze outside to kill the time, also wondering if I would be able to see their car.

"Didn't start dinner without me?" I turned to see Renji grinning with his hat in his hands.

"Oh Renji," Astounded by his arrival I blurted, "I-I wasn't sure you would come."

"Of course I would," He clarified and grimaced towards me, "How come you're outside?"

"Oh, just enjoying the view," I scurried from the rail and ran back towards the door where he waited, "Where is Mr. Kurosaki?"

He sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck, "He planned a lunch with Rukia. So I'm not exactly sure what he's doing right now."

I could feel my stomach twist uncomfortably, "I see," Quickly realizing he was sensing my distress I instantly changed the subject, "Well, dinner's ready."

We took our seats at the long dining table, hidden beneath a lengthy cloth and bowls of food. The room remained quiet as all server's left the open room. I was partway through eating my cauliflower when Renji gawked at me, "You know I'm really proud of you," I dropped the silver fork to stare at him, "I mean it was a stupid selfish thing you did, but I'm proud," He added non-nonchalantly, "You really could have been hurt, Orihime."

"Oh, I just," I began to stutter, "I'm sorry, Renji. I didn't mean to worry anybody."

"It's alright. I guess I understand," He grumbled, then took a sip of of his whine and began his steak before asking, "Are you going to want to go to the court house?"

"Ulquiorra told me the day already," I gazed at the food before me, "I might, but I'm not certain I'm up for it."

His eye's hardened, giving him a serious yet concerned look, "Well if you do decide you want to go, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Renji," I uttered as I stirred the potatoes. I thought about how much I had missed my brother as I focused on my plate.

I was forced to take his unused seat at the table since his passing, and I remember fondly looking over towards him in this direction. My old empty seat was proof that I was no longer the small girl, but a woman in charge of her own kingdom. And at his funeral, I promised I would make the right decisions for this kingdom and prayed I hadn't ruined it so far. The procession was only three weeks ago but it seemed like an eternity.

My dinner with Renji went by fast seeing as how I was in no mood for conversation, but I hardly felt Renji took any offense since he was originally the quiet type himself. He was fond of the silence and for now, I myself felt the same.

"Let me know your decision before the court day, alright?" He whispered after saying his farewell's.

I gave him a quick hug and a false smile, "I will, promise."

After Renji left I began to mope about the kingdom, wondering if taking a walk would cheer me up as usual.

Passed the library and down the hall, I stared out a wide window with it's curtains still pulled open. The night looked dreary and cold, showing warnings of rain. The wind shook the window causing rattled noises to scare me towards my final decision; It was too miserable and late for me to be walking about outside.

I pressed on back towards my bedroom, passing a few people on my way and composed sincere good night's before eventually finding Tatsuki on my way. She quickly struck a match to light a candle before my eyes adjusted to my dark bedroom.

She pressed on towards my bed as I watched her, fluffing both pillows, "There, Miss. Your bedding's all clean for tonight. Anything else I can do for you? Would you like water? Your dress-"

"No, it's fine Tatsuki. I can manage," I gave her a small smile, "I'll be up for awhile yet." She nodded while preparing herself a lantern. It was a common thing for me to ask since I loved writing in my journal at night and when I was fully able to untie my outfit, "Have a goodnight, Miss Tatsuki." As she shut my bedroom door I found myself alone in a dim lit room.

I slowly paced towards my vanity, taking a seat before examining myself inside the mirror. Staring at the drawer that contained my journal the winds outside raged passed my window. I knew it would be hard for me to sleep tonight but I slightly against writing.

I pulled out the blue crest charm from my pocket, doubting it's luck as I placed it next to the expensive powders inside their frail basket. I decided it was time for bed after fondly gazing at the charm, rising from my seat. The winds outside grew louder as the windowsill shook.

I paused, scared as the silent tapping grew louder.

Quite terrified I slowly drew closer and pulled back the curtain. Against the moonlight there was an obvious shadow, tall and recognizable. Quickly I pulled the lever to unlock the door as he stumbled in, "Mr. Kurosaki," I gasped and we both fought the close the window, "What are you-"

"I'm glad this is your room," He chuckled and rubbed the slight amount of water from his face, "I was worried I would get it wrong."

I scowled at his intrusion but couldn't keep it. I was glad he had come to see me, "And if you did get the wrong room?"

I couldn't help but laugh after he blinked and ran his fingers through his hair, "I guess Tatsuki would have killed me."

Noticing his uncomfortable stance I rushed to grab him a small blanket as he examined the room shyly, "Here."

His eyes flashed to the blanket and accepted it, "Thanks. It's pretty awful out there. At least it wasn't raining to bad," He dragged the blanket across his shoulders, hair then dried off his hands, "Sorry I surprised you like that."

"That's alright," My face flushed slightly so I slowly etched away to keep some distance, "How come you came?" He breathed as he remembered with the blanket still wrapped in his hands. When noticing I quickly went to retrieve it, regretting to have moved closer.

"I heard you called off your wedding."

Avoiding his eyes on me I slipped the blanket it from his hands and slowly placed it back on the bench on the end of the bed.

"Is that true?"

I tried keeping a steady breath as he cautiously walked closer. I simply couldn't help meekly smiling to myself, "It is."

In one step, his hands ran down my wrists to my fingertips. His chest slightly pressed against my back as his chin nearly met my shoulder. It was obvious he too had been smiling when he admitted, "I'm glad you chose me."

Cold shivers grew over my skin as his nose nuzzled my ear. The smell of him made me dreary as his fingers gripped my hands tighter, grazing in a playful manor.

Slipping from his hold I looked up to see something in his eyes that I hadn't expected. His masculine features were flawless as his hazy eyes focused only on me, intensely brightened in valor. The sight of him made me believe once again that he hadn't belonged in this world. He was more than a man, even more than a godsend.

His alpine height bent to meet my own for a respectful kiss. Lips remaining locked with my own as he breathed through his nose, melting my focus.

We parted before his amber eyes watched my hands rise, conforming his fallen dampened hair as he drifted over my appearance. Heavy palms covered my shoulders, stepping closer to evoke another kiss as I relaxed inside his grasp. Shrouding my skin and calming my nerves, rapturous currents waded throughout my body.

Pulling from me to rest near my ear he dragged his lips downwards to reach my neck, hands holding me still. Letting me rest as he fed on delicate skin, his mouth trailed my collarbones causing me whine, "Mr. Kurosaki?"

He ceased all kisses before asserting, his nose pressed against mine, "Is that really necessary?"

I had understood, but before I could respond his mouth sealed off my own. In another experimental kiss his tongue sought entry that I allowed. His hands firmly held my waste, fingers coiling against the interfering fabric as the movement grew deeper. Fiddling with his coat without making any possible improvement, his hands roamed the skin of my back.

Before I was aware his fingers weaved inside my hair and freed the restraining clip. Waves of my hair fell to my shoulders for the first time as he watched intrigued, locked on the colour as he pulled my hips to his.

With our foreheads pressed together he recalled as his free hand remained lost inside my hair, "You had me scared yesterday."

I cupped his jawline and pulled him lower to meet me, hopefully proving there was no longer anything to worry over. I wished all the bad memories in waiting aside. He was finally here with me.

Feeling myself fall backwards, I tugged at his coat and forced it to the floor as his lips remained intact with mine. He loosened his tie, delaying the pearled buttons on his shirt. While smiling at his efforts I fell prey to his flaunted chest slightly hidden underneath. My hands traveled across his warm skin and formed against the thick muscle as he crouched.

The backing of my dress unfastened causing it to fall to the floor, leaving me on display. I fumbled backwards towards the bed, clamping my legs shut and raising my arms to guard my chest. With small effort to avoid any further embarrassment for my myself, he turned slightly and slipped from his shoes.

The white fabric of his shift drifted to the floor, unveiling the sun kissed skin across his svelte stomach. His powerful facade lingering above, watching me before advancing closer. His eyes left my face to dazed at the body I belonged before long fingers ran over the tight apparel across my backside. He forced another kiss as he lent down and in his tight hold we descended further to the bed.

While undoing his belt I had hoped his eyes would no longer linger on me. Yet, he pulled away and I was once again bewitched by his flawlessly built body. An intimidating smile formed across his lips before lowering to my stomach. His hands grasped my sides as his lips drew across my belly. I flinched at the sensitive thrill his praising lips caused across my hips. He clawed the nylon leggings and unhooked the straps.

I became aware of how fast everything had been moving and sprung from the bed. Knowing I was slightly hesitant he rose, beating me in the game of physical strength. In such a position a man could do anything.

His fiery eyes kept me still before pressing his jaw to my neck. Under the pressure I became weary and closed my eyes. To resist something so enjoyable was a futile effort. The heat of his body burned my skin and drew me closer. I fought to control my breath beneath the weight of his hardening body, his muscles contracting in his yearning as his hands rushed over me.

Pulling the fabric that covered my chest, he gazed my cool skin before pulling it from me completely. My breath caught in my throat as his tongue marked every inch of flesh. I fell lost beneath the slickness of his mouth even more as his hand slipped inside my underwear, flicking lightly as my yearning grew stronger.

His body drifted lower and spread out my legs to eat away any purity that remained. His hands traveled over my stomach to caress my chest as my body began to burn. I found myself begging as my breath became thicker, causing him climb between my legs and meet my mouth. Ordered by my craves he collapsed and hardened against me during a deep kiss.

"Are you certain you want this?" He heaved next to my ear. During a shallow swallow I nodded, fully accepting as he pressed into me. My frailty fought through its breaking point, causing me to cry before he indulged me with long kisses.

Looking up to him afterwards I saw his brows curved in concern, "Are you alright?" Ignoring his question I suggested he move faster to distract myself. Biting my lip I became adjusted to his thickness, feeling myself turn tighter as my toes coiled.

His body shielded me from the world I knew as he quickened his pace, moans slipping from his mouth and causing me to shiver. I was unfamiliar with this kind of pleasure, yet instinct pushed me to fight for more, and he was making it all too easy for me. He delve deeper while forcing a kiss, his hand roughly fondling my chest.

In our bond I desperately fought for breath as his arm and chest muscles contracted. Running my hands through his hair, he shifted my hips tighter to his and continued the beating. I was completely stricken and unable to tame the growing conflicting emotions attacking me. Arching my back I felt myself surface, moaning involuntarily.

"Ichigo."

My body tightened as the pleasure induced small spasms throughout my body. Ichigo smiled as he fell lost inside my voice, panting heavily over me and his fists clenched. His body quivered as he closed in against me, calling him close to his own relief as he collapsed.

My mind cleared as I looked to him, my vision focused. I happily took in his appearance over me, hugging him tightly and refusing to let go. His arms dove under my back before his head dropped to my chest and I kissed the crown of his head.

After he gathered his strength back he rolled to his side, using his arms to pull me towards him as he smiled and whispered, "Good night, Orihime."

I clung to his warmth and rested below his chin, only to quickly fall deep into sleep.


	9. I Love You

**I am SO sorry this took me a million years! But I promise this is guaranteed to make you melt!**

**I know many people have been waiting for the end of this story so I seriously apologize, even though this is NOT the last chapter to this story yet! There's more great scenes to come! **  
><strong>I also promise to hurry with the next chapter depending on how many reviews I get so please leave one!<strong>

* * *

><p>My breath caressed the pillow top before I slowly swept my leg towards the edge of the bed, noting that warm arms had been keeping me in place. I shifted beneath them and tilted to see his upside down gaze.<p>

"Good morning," His handsome features pulled into a smirk.

I twisted in the sheets, playfully clinging to the man I had grown so fond of and agreed, "It is a good morning."

I turned myself over, his large hands drifting over my back as I balanced on his chest. I felt the quake of his laughter as he held me, his fingers curling through my hair as he eyed me.

I swore to myself that I would remember the moment as his fingers held my chin, guiding me into our first morning kiss.

I pulled from him as reality hit.

"Oh, _NO!_"

Rushing hastily from my bed I pulled loose of his grasp and slipped to the floor.

"What," Mr. Kurosaki peered down at me from over the beds edge as he joked, "Was it that bad?"

I stood frantically as I gripped the bed sheets when my frightened gaze turned confused by his comment. Gripping a pillow nearest me I whisked it in his direction.

"It's not that," I panicked, "Tatsuki usually comes in to my room at this time!"

His eyes wandered towards the bedroom door that had been firmly closed.

There was an era about him as he appeared curiously calm when pursing his lips, "But, it's almost noon."

I stared at the door and whipped my head around to catch the time on the old clock. He was right. If that was the case then Tatsuki most likely would have entered my room at an earlier time.

I look back towards Ichigo with a horrified expression when he laughed, "Oh well."

I paused and tried to breathe, looking downwards to find I was covered by no apparel other than my bed sheets.

I tried to keep from blushing as he reached for his pants, "Oh, I um-."

"Here," He move through the sheets and gripped the small blanket at the edge of the bed, rising to meet me without holding any embarrassment towards himself. I fought to keep my eyes above shoulder height as he reached me. Unfolding the blanket to drape it over my shoulders. I accepted and clung to the warmth of his chest, his hands slipping beneath the fabric to pull me closer.

His eyes were wanting yet caring as his smile faded to a look with more meaning. It was hard to refrain from denying him as he bent down to collect another playful kiss.

"Relax," He muttered, "You should get ready and find Tatsuki."

I smiled as he held my cheeks, leaving another peck on my forehead.

I wrapped myself in the blanket as he went to retrieve the rest of his garments, watching him pace around the room before meeting me again.

"Oh, Okay," I laughed as he neared me.

"I will see you tonight," He gave me another heavy kiss with the pile of his belongings in hand and moved towards the window.

His sudden decision for departure made me feel unsettled.

"Wh-when tonight?"

He gave me a grin as he unlatched the lock and stepped outside, "Don't worry. I will find you."

It was hard to hide my excitement over his words, and yet, I felt uneasy as I watched him leave.

* * *

><p>Amongst the large group of people it was hard to gain his attention.<p>

"Your majesty," I called out but it was no match for the other voices.

"-And have a pleasant trip," A near by lady waved to him before he turned to face me, finally sharing a glance.

"Your majesty, the car is ready," I bowed and gestured towards the running engine.

"Ah yes," He nodded with a goofy grin, "Let's get a move on, Kaien! I want this to be a surprise!"

I cringed as I asked, what I knew, to be a hopeless questioned, "Are you sure your son will appreciate this?"

"Nonsense! My son will be thrilled by my arrival," His cheer dissipated as we walked, "Though even if he's not it doesn't matter. This Ol' King needs to retire."

"Dad," Small Princess Yuzu whined, "Are you sure we have to go? Brother will be angry for sure!"

"Yeah," Karin grumbled, "Ichi-ni will be home soon, so I don't see why we have to go."

"Girls, what's wrong with a little travel, hmm," The King questioned as he gathered his daughters together, "I'm sure your brother would be happy to see you both! I know that for sure."

* * *

><p>I made my way close enough to get Tatsuki's attention as she left the breakfast table. Catching her inside the kitchen, I loudly hissed as I caught up to her, "Um, Tatsuki."<p>

With a set of dishes in her hands she twisted towards me, "Orihime! Finally you're awake."

"Uh," I had figured that once the moment came I would know what to say, but it truly wasn't at all as easy as I pictured, "Tatsuki. I, I-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain," She smiled at me before setting down the plates and winked, "I saw his horse in the stable early this morning so I knew what to expect."

"Oh," I couldn't help but turn pink, and soon enough we both started to laugh.

"Well," She questioned, slowly leading me towards the patio door exit, "Where is he?"

I pursed my lips, "He left just now, but he never said where he was going-"

"Excuse me?"

Me and Tatsuki bent our heads to see Mr. Ishida holding a few plates with a nervous grin, "Where would you like these, Mrs. Arisawa?"

Tatsuki shrugged off our conversation to help him before replying, "That's quite alright. Please don't worry yourself over small matter, Mr. Ishida."

"Oh, Mr. Ishida," The question had just come to my mind, "It's so nice to see you join for breakfast! Have you heard back from the Kuchiki's?"

"That's what I've come to tell you-"

He started off, but Tatsuki interrpted after tending to the sink, "Part of the Kuchiki family has decided to stay in town for a few more days. Mr. Ishida then decided to apply for the position here."

I gazed towards Tatsuki and her shy smile, wondering, "Part?"

"Well, the King has left but Mr. Kisuke and the Princess have decided to stay for a little while longer," Tatsuki played with a hand towel, "For god knows what reason."

"Ah," fixed his glasses to look to me, "My apologies, I forgot. Mr. Kisuke was hoping to have a word with you, Princess."

I took a deep breath, hoping it was good news, "Did he explain the matter?"

"Not entirely," Mr. Ishida sighed, "Though I'm certain it was over private matters."

"Oh."

I tried to calm myself as Tatsuki gave me a concerned look.

"I will call him over right away, Miss," Tatsuki touched my shoulder as she passed me.

Before trailing behind her, I quickly offered to the doctor beside me, "I certainly approve of you finalizing your position here if you wish to stay, Mr. Ishida. It would be a relief to have a full time doctor once again."

* * *

><p>After riding and searching I finally came across the unknown address I had been seeking all morning.<p>

"Ichigo?"

I stared in to the wide concerned eyes before me as Rukia opened the door.

"Rukia," I acknowledged, "I was told Renji would be arriving here at some point today. Have you seen him?"

"Is it really that important? You look tired," She uttered, and gestured for me to take a seat inside but I refused.

"Yes, it's important," I snapped, "Where is he?"

"Calm down," She ordered and shoved me back to keep me from walking off, "Sit, and I 'll go get him!"

Just as I was about to sit up again, Renji entered the room after hearing the commotion.

"Ichigo?"

"Oh, thank god," I cried out, moving passed Rukia, "I need to talk to you."

"Um," Renji seemed kind of nervous as he glanced back at Rukia, "I guess so?"

I watched Rukia as she dusted off her cream lilac dress in a pout before excusing herself to give us privacy.

"Um, Ichigo," Renji rubbed his chin, avoiding my eyes, "What's this about? Why didn't you get home last night?"

I grinned at him as I remembered Rukia's words the night before, "The better question is: What are you doing here now?"

"What," Renji grumbled, noticing the open door before closing it behind himself, "I was asked to come here."

I pretended not to care, "As if that's any of my business!"

"Ah! Then why the hell are you here?"

I gave him a confident smile, showing him what I had been carrying around in my pocket all day.

"I need your help with something, Renji."

* * *

><p>As Tatsuki served us drinks, we sat alone. It had been quite a long time since I had the pleasure of talking with Mr. Kisuke weeks before, but that was over very serious matters.<p>

My chest felt heavy as I refused to sip the tea before me, waiting for his mouth to part open.

"Miss Inoue," He asserted from across the table, "I don't wish to scare you. Please relax."

Tatsuki gave me a reassuring nod with a small smile before leaving us to talk.

"I wish to go over the matter of your safety, and your open position for a doctor," He requited, connecting his elbow with the table as he held his chin.

"I see," I spoke timidly, with an effort to avoid seeming childish, "Though I have already accepted Mr. Ishida to accompany my home if he wishes. He seems like a nice man."

His eyes widened slightly, "That's great news. I was here to encourage the notion but I see it's not necessary."

"The Kuchiki home has been very kind to me this past while. I'm a bit surprised to be given a doctor as well," I placed the cloth napkin to my lap, "Please give everyone my thanks."

"That is not necessary. That is why I am here," His tone became serious and I gave him my full attention, "I came to apologize to you, Miss Inoue," He knew I fell lost between his reasoning so he explained, "It was my own departments fault for giving you false information over Aizen's death."

I found it hard to swallow, realizing that all that had happened still wasn't the bit behind me.

"That is quite alright. I do not blame you in the slightest."

His brows creased as if he expected me to be angry, "I have everyone looking for him, Miss. And I promise you that you should not be harmed."

"Thank you very much for your kindness," I repeated. There was a small silence as he adjusted his position in his chair.

"My Princess wishes to meet with you some day, Miss Inoue," My heart stalled in my chest as I pictured the fair skinned woman, "After everything I hope you will be able to meet with her before we are ready leave."

I choked on my words but uttered them regardless, "Yes, I was curious to hear that you had decided to stay. Can I ask why the change in plans?"

"My lady simply said it was a private matter," He muttered with a smile and laughed, "_'Part of a promise to a friend'_, she told me."

As I thought of Rukia I remembered the words she had spoken to me over her arranged marriage with Ichigo.

After last night was over I had never questioned Mr. Kurosaki's heart even once as he left. The new thought had plagued me. There was no question in my mind the way he felt about me, yet I had become nervous as to where he was in the present.

As Mister Kisuke apologized for taking up my time, I tried my hardest to pay attention to the waking world.

It was impossible to stop thinking about him.

Gazing over the trees beyond the afternoon sky I bit my lip as Mister Kisuke took his leave, wondering when I would see the Princess Kuchiki next. It would be difficult to look at her now, now that I knew she could have the one man I loved.

I was short of plans after my time with Mr. Kisuke so I retired to my room. I felt that maybe if I had waited he would return to the same place I saw him last, spending time alone on my porch with my thoughts as the evening pushed on. He had told me earlier that he would find me but my heart was impatient.

"Miss?"

I looked back at Tatsuki who stood in the doorway, surprised to find me in such a place.

"Mister Abarai is near the stables waiting for you."

"Really," I inhaled, lifting my gown as a sauntered towards the stairs, "Did he say why he was here?"

"No," Tatsuki affirmed, keeping up with me only to stop after responding, "He just asked to speak with you."

I found myself running, pleased to think that Renji might possibly have to right words to say in order to lift my spirits. I found myself breathless and smiling as his figure appeared from the balcony. He stood next to a carriage parked close to the road, causing me to feel anxious.

"I'm so glad to see you," I chimed as I neared him.

He gave me a small smile, "You look pretty."

"Oh, thank you," I blushed at his random compliment.

"I thought you might like to take a carriage ride towards town if you're ready? We haven't gone together in quite some time."

I could feel my smile fade away. We had both been so busy that it had been so long since we had taken a trip together. But the time still didn't seem right. I was waiting for Ichigo.

As he walked towards a carriage I felt something was wrong. I could sense it as he continued ahead of me. He had never been so calm near me before that it was unusual.

I braved asking the needed question once we seated ourselves inside, "Where is Mr. Kurosaki?"

Renji's eyes darted to me as he chose his seat, "I haven't seen him since yesterday. I have no idea where he could be."

Renji appeared slightly snappy with his remark so I didn't push any further. I felt as if I couldn't speak at all in the awkward silence. Ichigo's absence had me greatly worried especially since Renji didn't seem so pleased during our ride. It made it hard to keep my smile any longer.

"A-Are you alright?"

He looked to me and a small smile appeared across his lips.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to see you," He could sense I wasn't feeling comfortable so he reached over from across the carriage to collect my hands, gripping them carefully as our ride shook back and forth, "I know you have been extremely stressed with everything lately so I thought we could go out like we used to to get your mind off things."

He didn't drop his hands until I smiled and gave him a nod he had been searching for.

"Thank you, Renji."

We both smiled.

I soon felt the carriage stop and I rose in my seat. I knew we couldn't possibly arrive in town so soon. I was begging to panic once I felt I was reliving my kidnapping but Renji did a good job of calming me down.

"You know I only want what best for you," Renji professed softly as he opened the door, "And I think that this is best for you."

I watched him smile, taking his first step out on to the road before I examined my surroundings curiously in my exit.

"Renji? Where-"

I watched him gesture to a tall figure standing amidst the trees.

After the whole day of waiting I began to run, rushing into Ichigo's arms, holding him as tight as he held me.

He looked so handsome as he smiled, placing a kiss on the top of my head before he whispering, "Renji explained to me that I should take you on a date before things get too serious."

I slipped from his neck to see Renji already placed in the carriage, waving. I giggled as I waved back, both watching him as he began to ride away.

As the carriage light dissipated I noticed the small lanterns throughout the trees as we stood alone.

"Ichigo, I-"

"Come on," He guided, holding my wrist as I followed him down a small well-lit path.

I tried to keep from laughing, "Where are we?"

It only took a few seconds for me to understand when I saw the moon collide with the water.

There were lanterns all around us, surrounding a placement of food and resting spot.

"You mean you don't recognize that spot over there?"

Ichigo held my waist, pointing to a cliffs ridge that I knew all too well.

I prided my answer as he held me closer.

"Where we first met?"

In the light of the moon and beneath the stars, I remembered all that we had been through as we shared a kiss.

"Since that day, I wished I would get the chance to be here with you," I could feel my heart beating as he looked in to my eyes, "I want to be with you, Orihime," He pulled from me, looking down towards a small case he held in both hands. He knelt as it opened to reveal a gorgeous ring.

"Will you marry me?"


	10. Lineage

Enjoying a small glass of iced tea, he lent on a shaded railing his porch roof had to offer.

Almost as if it had become spring over night, Renji watched the wind toss the leaves of the surrounding forest with tired eyes. There were more flowers placed on his property than he did recall as the sun beat down a summer quality heat.

"How was the hearing?"

Renji looked to Tessai who stood a few feet away, holding a water tray. It had been a question he was saving for the right time all morning.

"You could say it went well. The man received a prison sentence, along with two of his accomplices," Renji took another sip and stood straight, "I've been meaning to talk with Orihime about since she decided not to come. How has she been holding up?"

"The princess is well," Tessai formed a giant smile beneath is thick mustache, "They are having lunch at the moment. I'm quite certain her mind is on other things."

Earning a laugh from Renji, Tessai was about to leave when a lone car rolled towards the estate. Its engine giving away its arrival as both men detected it move closer on the driveway.

"It appears there's a car here, Sir."

* * *

><p>Tessai explained to the pair once he arrived at the back patio, "Were you expecting someone?"<p>

The couple looked to each other.

Orihime set down her bread as Ichigo's face turned perplexed. She watched him instantly rise from his chair to pace towards the patios ledge though it was useless. Removing her napkin she placed it on the table with her lips pursed open attempting to speak. Before she could say a word Ichigo had already ran for the front door with Tessai following close behind.

Orihime sighed.

When the men left the patio she gazed down at her engagement ring. It was something she swore she could do all day if she hadn't been so busy, rubbing it thoughtfully as she smiled. She was beginning to realize how little a time she had left.

"Oh- Okay-"

Orihime looked up to see Ichigo panting, his hand stuck inside his hair, "We need to, um-"

Orihime's eyes widened slightly and she rose from her seat, "Ichigo, what's the matter?"

"Well, er-," Orihime had never seen him so nervous. An unwanted laugh huffed from his throat and he placed his palms on her shoulders, "My father has made an unexpected arrival."

Ichigo watched her eyes flicker.

She was nervous, yet excited, "Really? Meet your father? Right now?"

Orihime looked down, over every aspect of her dress, her hair, and even her own skin. She wasn't too please with what she saw, disapproving of the outfit she chose to wear for the occasion.

"Orihime," Ichigo waited till she looked at him directly, "You look beautiful. You have nothing to worry over," His lips pulled in to a smirk, "It's my father I'm worried about."

Orihime laughed slightly, hoping her blush would subside, "Worried about your father?"

Suddenly they both heard Renji call out loudly as he appeared. "Uh well, Er!"

"Ichigo, my boy!"

Isshin ran passed Renji instantly when spotting his son. He appeared charming and joyous, till he noticed Orihime standing flushed next to Ichigo.

Nervously she looked to her fiance for support, when in fact it appeared he was going to need it for himself.

"Oh my," The kings eyes ran over them both as they stood together, then back to Orihime, "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Father," Ichigo took a step forward to attract his attention, asserting himself to continue as everyone became silent, "You sent me here to find a bride, and I have been successful in finding the perfect woman."

Orihime gasped slightly when the King caught eyes with her after hearing Ichigo's words.

"Father, this is my fiance, Orihime. Princess Inoue."

Isshin's mouth popped open as his eyes went blank, everyone quickly assuming that he might explode.

"O-ri-hi-me," He uttered name over, looking at Masaki's ring on her finger;

Then exploded.

"Impossible! Such an extremely beautiful girl falling for my son? You never told me you had even proposed," Isshin bickered towards Ichigo and made his way to grab Orihime's hand, "It's an honor to meet you dear! I don't see any reason why my son would keep this quiet. Please forgive his rudeness! An amazing woman like yourself deserves better! He should be happy he's so lucky!"

Orihime blushed not knowing what to say, looking to Ichigo who had his face covered by his palm.

"I-It's nice to meet y-you."

Isshin smiled at her again.

"And Renji, you knew about this," Isshin startled the group with his question and slightly infuriated tone as he twisted on his heels, pointing. Renji stared disorganized at the man as he got closer and padded his shoulder, "Well! No matter, I must inform his sisters! They will be so excited to hear that we had come all this way for something!"

As the King paced off the three were left standing, confused.

Ichigo sighed, "I- I am, so sorry."

* * *

><p>Bornholm, Denmark<br>March 14th

The Lord Adalrick is commanded to invite you,  
><em> Lady Anne Inoue<em>  
>To the marriage of His Royal Highness the Prince Ichigo of Karakura,<br>with,  
>Princess Orihime of Denmark.<p>

At Mogeltonder, Sonderjutland  
>on Saturday, 30th of March, 6:00pm.<p>

* * *

><p>Riruka wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she leaned against the door, "How does it fit?"<p>

I huffed with my hands on my belly as Tatsuki neatly pulled on the back strings of my corset.

"We aren't there just yet," Tatsuki grumbled towards the waiting women and children.

"I can't wait to see," Yuzu giggled towards her sister, covering her mouth with excitement as Karin patiently waited without saying a word, "I can't wait for my own wedding day!"

Ever since we had entered the change room I tried avoiding the mirror in front of me. The thoughts I had right before my wedding made me so nervous that I was afraid to look. I was about to see what I looked like on my wedding day.

I took a quick swallow as Tatsuki forced me out door. Gripping the front of the dress tightly in order to keep from stepping on it as Tatsuki carefully followed behind me. When I lifted my head I noticed everyone gawking at me and became flustered.

"Wow. It looks amazing on you," Riruka poked her chin as she stared.

Karin uttered quietly to herself, "It does fit you."

"It's perfect," Yuzu cheered, running to the large mirror at the other side of the room. I smiled when she encouraged me to join her, still shy, "Come Orihime! Take a look!"

I carefully poked my head through the mirror, advancing slowly as I took in my own reflection.

The dress had a long train that nearly appeared antique with it's patterned lace. It was pure white with a sweet heart neckline and mesh sleeves that wrapped firmly over my skin. "Oh wow."

"I admit it, you look stunning princess," Tatsuki remarked as she collected her hands in front of her.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, had ever worn.

My eyes widened, "I can't wear this!"

"Wha-," Tatsuki dropped her arms and every ones arguable mouths popped open, "Why?"

"This dress is beautiful! I'm going to wreck it, or rip it, or-"

I fidgeted with it's sleeves as I gawked at myself.

"Listen, Orihime," Tatsuki held a brave demeanor, "You have to relax. This is a very important day. I know it is stressful but you just have to have faith that everything will be okay."

"It will be alright, Orihime. I promise."

When Yuzu smiled up to me I could feel myself calm down; brimming happily at the young girl, my new sister.

"Thank you. Alright, let's do this!"

"Wait-," Karin rose her brows in worry, "What about something blue and borrowed?"

It was true I hadn't fully crossed off the list to my ensemble.

"Something new is this dress. Something borrowed is my hair piece," I pointed and dug through my hair, "I also have Sora's pins."

Tatsuki bit her lip, "What's left?"

I walked to grab my bouquet proudly.

"Riruka, I'm using this as something blue," I showed her the small chain she gave me tucked inside the flowers and her face lit up, "My brothers pins will be something old. I figured it should be at my wedding since it appears to have real luck. I also bet that it will bring luck to whom ever catches it."

"That is so sweet, Orihime," Riruka turned excitable.

"Well now, is that everything," I chuckled and faced the four of them as they all nodded towards me with wide smiles, "Well then, I think I'm ready!"

* * *

><p>.<br>.

_Ichigo kissed my cheek. Everything was orange and bright._

_He kissed forehead. Music started to play._

_"Are you happy?"  
>We danced in the silence.<br>_

_"Of course I am. Everything is perfect."_

_He pulled me close and I shut my eyes._

_It all went dark; so dark._

_"I'm alone."_

_._

_._

_"It's hard not having family show up to your wedding."_

_I looked down at my dress feathering out near my feet, holding on to Ichigo's shoulders covered by his tux._

_"We are your family."  
>Ichigo's smile was hard to see in the dark.<em>

_'We are your family,' Another voice spoke again._

_"Ichigo."_

_I began whimpering on him as light appeared through a distant door over his shoulder.  
>I held him tighter to me.<br>_

_"I-Ichigo," I trembled and soon started to cry out, "Ichigo, there's a man."_

_"Ichigo!"_

_He wouldn't turn._

.

_He wouldn't turn around._

_._

_._

"Orihime."

I could hear Ichigo's voice ordering me to awaken, "Orihime!"

My eyes were tearing up but I could finally see his face. I swerved on my side to face him directly, wrapping myself tightly against his burning skin.

"Orihime," His voice was firm aside his tired state, "You were screaming. What's wrong?"

I pulled from him only to see his face. I had never felt so afraid of the dark as I lay there.

"I had a-," I tried to breath, to stop shaking, "I had a dream."

He forced my head under his chin and wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Really," He questioned, roughly rubbing my back to sooth me as he exhaled, "What was it about?"

"It was, about our wedding," I sniffled, dancing my fingers over his chest, "Nobody was there and it was dark. My aunt had not showed up again and-"

"Orihime," Ichigo moved the bangs from my face, "It was only a dream."

I moved higher when he smiled at me, receiving a small kiss. Playing with his hair I rubbed the side of his face, thinking about how much he meant to me as he kissed me again. I loved my husband.

"You're right."

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter left and suddenly I decide to make things confusing again..<em>!? <em>**  
><strong>Hmm... Well how else am I supposed to keep myself interested<em>? haha.<em> That being said, I've finally made up my mind on how this story is going to end so I hope to have the last chapter posted soon.  
><strong>


	11. Talon Kriss

**WELL! I certainly gave you all a reason to dislike me.. It was a long run but I'm finally finished!**  
><strong>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I realize I should continue writing, possibly a sequel!? Please leave your reviews because this is the last chapter and I want to hear your thoughts!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo held his forehead in his hand, his brows furrowed as he gazed at tousled papers across his desk.<p>

With everything that had been going on the letters continued piling in. I leaned in the doorway silently. Even a single letter from my aunt rested amongst the mess, as she finally replied about our engagement.

"Any letters from your sisters?"

"Oh," He spooked and shifted to greet me, rising from his desk chair, "What are you doing up?"

"It's only noon. I simply couldn't sleep," I smiled, "I would like to read them if I could?"

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You need your sleep. My father had only mentioned Karakura in his letters, as well a few things about the baby."

I grinned proudly, lifting my heels to hook my husband forward in a kiss.

"I guess I can wait till tomorrow."

Ichigo motioned to move me out of his office, informing me, "I'm meeting with Mr. Urahara tomorrow as well."

I took a small step back and pouted, "What did he say?"

"Not much of anything. Judging from his writing I assume you should be there to hear what he has to say."

"Oh," I gasped, "It sounds serious."

Ichigo grabbed my hand daintily and lead me down the hall, possibly back towards bed when the letters became a reminder to him, "Did Miss Riruka mention when she would return?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. I assume she'll stay in Sweden for at least a few months," I huffed, "My appointment with Mister Ishida is tomorrow morning as well. Would that get in the way of things?"

Ichigo forced a disapproving sigh and groaned, "Are you sure you don't want to find a new doctor?"

"Ichigo," I felt slightly offended, "You have taken your spats too far. He is a very respectable doctor for his age and I'm not giving him up just because you two don't seem to get along."

Ichigo gave me an childish grimace and I chuckled. "It will be okay."

* * *

><p>"Yuzu, please keep it down!" Karin ordered.<p>

The young girl was running around in frantic circles around the back yard, wailing in excitement. Her short light brown hair shining under the sun until she collapsed beneath a nearby maple tree.

"How could I not be? I wonder what they will name her!"

Karin adjusted her dresses thin fabric over her knee as she perched on the near by bench. "What makes you think it wont be a boy?"

"Oh," Yuzu pondered, trying to view the clouds through the leaves, "I guess I will have to make names for both genders!"

Karin watched over Yuzu carefully as she giggled, looking over the fields of their property as a pair of unseen lambent blue eyes watched her in return.

* * *

><p>Ishida sat forward in his chair and held his hands, "After reviewing your test results, it appears you're completely healthy."<p>

I looked to Tatsuki who was giving me a big grin. "Thank you, Mister Ishida."

The four of us sat inside the clinic, a room I hadn't visited since I was very small. The wood and colour had been refurnished yet I could remember the times me and my brother sat in the very same room all too vividly.

Uryuu then pulled me from my thoughts by turning to Ichigo, who's objective was to get me out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Just make sure she eats properly like we talked about and call me whenever you have questions," He directed at my husband.

Ichigo simply looked away irritated that Doctor Ishida had been ordering him around again and shrugged it off to reach me.

I gave him an encouraging smile to tease him, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Ichigo's mouth arguably popped open, "I get to ask _you_ that question."

"I didn't mind it."

"How about I prepare for lunch now," Tatsuki stated but it was more of a question, looking down at me as she rose, "I'm sure everyone's waiting."

"Ichi-," I didn't realize we would be visiting people.

As if reading my mind he answered, "Don't worry, I told Kisuke to move our talk back a bit. Though, he did say it was very urgent."

"It's always urgent with those men," Tatsuki harped, "Let's eat!"

I had to giggle as Ichigo lifted me up; I had only been two months pregnant yet he still insisted on helping me with every little thing.

"Thank you."

He responded with a quick kiss to my forehead.

Awhile later I was blessed with Ichigo's family members appearances.

Everyone was laughing and having a great time as I moved around to meet them, as well as old friends. It wasn't much of an important event, maybe a small celebratory lunch that our house had prepared for us. I was a bit surprised by the amount of food and a little repulsed by how much I felt like eating everything, but I managed to maintain my manors as I eyed the table.

"Orihime?"

I screamed once I realized that she could make it, "Rukia! You're here! Renji"

She gave a small smirk at my explosion as Renji stood behind her, eyes shifting back and forth between my face and tummy, "You're belly's grown since we last saw you!"

"Yes!" I chuckled, rubbing it slightly without noticing Renji's grin.

"How are you both handling everything?" He inquired from Ichigo.

"We've been getting a lot of attention since the news spread-"

"We've noticed," Rukia nudged Ichigo, "The media is all over you guys."

"-Yeah. I wish I could say _'I hope it would settle down'_, but I know it's a lost cause," Ichigo huffed before asking Rukia, "How are things back in Karakura?"

"Smooth as usual, thanks to your father. It's very obvious your sisters miss you though," Rukia chirped, "But they said they would try to visit."

"I'm so glad you could come," I beamed, unable to contain my excitement, "It's so much better than a responding letter!" I read Ichigo's mind when his eyes widened at me and the four of us shared a laugh. "For now it's just nice to see everyone."

I hadn't had the chance to see Renji in quite some time either, later asking Ichigo once we were seated to where he could have been all this time. We both eventually decided we knew very well where he had been; with Rukia. I admit it wasn't difficult to see them as a couple as I watched them make jokes to each other.

I couldn't help but find myself in a trance as I sat in my chair, watching over everyone.  
>Listening to my husband speak with family as my friends laughed together. I don't think I was able to remember a time when I seemed to fit in so seamlessly with others.<p>

I touched my belly, unable to help feeling a great wave of contentment. I had a family of my own.

As the lunch pressed on, a familiar man dressed in our kingdoms attire, one I had been familiar with, made his way to whisper something to my husband. They were so close yet I couldn't hear a thing.

I grabbed Ichigo's hand that rested stiffly on the table and shook it.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, what is it?"

He didn't answer, listening till the man pulled away. I watched Ichigo fiddle with his lips in thought before he stood amongst the noise of everyone's voices, ignoring my questions.

"Excuse me! Excuse me everyone," Ichigo declared with an uncertainty in his voice, "My wife and I would like to thank everyone for coming, but we must make a short leave. Please forgive us and enjoy your meals, we will try to get back as soon as we are able."

I clung to Ichigo's arm in worry, "Ichigo, what's happening?"

"Urahara has to see us. Now," He directly sternly as he helped me from my seat.

I was too dazed to noticed the eyes on us as we left, voices muttering about our dismissible.

* * *

><p>One the second floor, the halls were silent. All rooms had been cleared of maids and guarded with surveillance as we reached our designated room.<p>

Urahara sat adrift and calm as we entered, rising to make us comfortable.

"Please, have a seat."

There were two other guards with him. One man I knew as Tessai, the other, Kaien.

Ichigo grumbled unhappily, "Enough of this, let us know what's going on!"

I felt insulted as I knew things were being kept from me, but I didn't argue and walked to the nearest chair.

Urahara had to insist Ichigo forcefully before he finally sat down.

"I will get to that," Mister Kisuke spoke firmly.

I felt uneasy as my stomach began to quake, holding my belly as I begged, "This must be extremely serious if you came all this way. So please?-"

Urahara's expression relaxed as he prepared himself for what appeared to be a nerving speech, "When questioning the assailants of your kidnapping Miss Kurosaki, there were a few things I found myself quite perturbed over. Surely, they have received their sentences-"

"Enough," I had seen Ichigo like this before, knowing very well he was trying to maintain civil language, "That's in the past. We shouldn't have to keep dealing with this."

"Please, your Highness," Urahara took a deep breath, "The matter of Aizen's disappearance is complex."

I urged for Mister Kisuke to continue, calming Ichigo's behavior next to me as I rested my hand on his arm.

"I have evidence towards Aizen being a member of your Kingdom back in Karakura, your Highness. He was using a fake surname," Urahara moved his hand across the desk he had been leaning on and grabbed a paper to read it's text, "A mister Seito Teiyu. As well as Maito Tayuki, Talon Kriss and Alek Toge."

The name rang a bell to me.

"Alek Toge?"

Ichigo looked to me. The name itself was Danish, and familiar.

"Do you know the man, your Highness?" Urahara stared at me as well as the other three people in the room.

"I-I've heard it before," I muttered, "Possibly an old friend of my brothers?"

Urahara set down the paper and bit his lip with a temper, "Your Highness, these are fake aliases Aizen has been using!"

"That's impossible!" Ichigo argued, "There's no way one man could get away with taking so many names. What are you getting at?"

"There was a certain herb found within the castle walls of Karakura's library," Urahara made sure to be delicate with his words as he eyed Ichigo, "When they were first found I had my suspicions, your Highness. I couldn't be quite sure but we did some tests and the deaths are too similar."

My heart fluttered in panic once I heard his next yours.

"Your mother, and your brother, died by the same hand."

Ichigo propelled from his seat, "Are you saying my mother was poisoned?"

Mister Kisuke looked to the ground, "I'm sure your father wished to keep it from you."

The grandfather clock in the corner tolled loudly.

A sudden flint in Ichigo's eyes revealed itself as he stepped back, defeated.

I was almost certain he was about to leave, when instead, he quietly went back to his seat. I couldn't watch him, as I too remembered being informed about my brothers death months before. I remembered all too well as I sat in dismay.

"As soon as you became King," Urahara insisted on giving Ichigo more insight, "Your family resigned their Royal rights to the next royal family bloodline. This is where his fake surname Talon Chriss falls in to the picture. All he needed was you out of the way."

"What does this all mean," I begged, "Does this mean he was after my husband?"

"Because of your marriage it wasn't necessary. Since he also had a hand in forcing your marriage with Ulquiorra it seems he's been planning his winnings from the beginning," Urahara scoffed as Ichigo's eyes moved in his deep thought. "For the time being your family in Karakura is safe. He has no business there. It's the next house we must inform."

Ichigo and I sat with our worries, gripping each others hands delicately as Mister Kisuke informed the worst possible news.

"Your family is in danger as well. As you may realize-"

All words after that became distant.

I was lost in them, gripping my husbands hand as I thought about our unborn child quietly.

* * *

><p>The thick salty smell of the sea covered a small dock on the brim of a small town.<p>

Two men waited inside a wooden shack as they watched the seagulls fight towards the right direction. The storm had created a powerful wind, forming violent waves.

"One more day," Tousen commented briefly, digging in to his inside pocket and they reached the ticket counter.

An elder man peered up towards them with one eye nearly completely closed, "Two tickets for you, Gents?"

"Make it three, for Stockholm Sweden, please," With smooth words and piercing brown eyes, he belittled the ticket holder.

"N-name please?"

"Talon Kriss."


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Please don't think this is a new chapter!**

I'm leaving this note to let you guys know that I've been too busy with my story _"Drive By"_ to work on this story ATM.  
>I should have mentioned this sooner so I apologize! That being said, I'm not sure what to do with this story.<p>

I'm now asking you guys to vote!  
>Either by message me or review, whether you would like a sequel or alternate ending while I work on <em>"Drive By."<em>  
>I'm running low on time lately so if you'd like a sequel, it WILL be a while from now.<br>However, if you'd like me to change the ending, I could add a few chapters to conclude it.

My advice would be to vote, follow and I will be posting my verdict later on.

**I NEED YOUR VOTES GUYS**  
>For now, if you'd like, please check out my new story <em>"Drive By"<em>. I've been putting a lot of work in to it and just want to finish.  
>Either way, I'm sorry I disappointed you guys here. I hope to hear from you soon so I can get my priorities straight. :)<p> 


End file.
